Snapshots of Our Forever Moments
by JemilyPLLGleek78-10
Summary: Masterpost of missing scenes from my Glee stories in the "Worth Giving Up" Universe: before/during high school years, college, and after. Extended scenes from all versions/parts of "Worth Giving Up". Family/friendship moments. *Couples: Finchel, Brittana, Quick, others. *OCs belong to me unless otherwise stated. *All ratings apply. *Trigger Warnings: child abuse, family death, etc.
1. Chapter 32 excerpt - Worth Giving Up

**Disclaimers: I do not own Glee or its characters.  
Spoilers: major spoilers for current chapters (28 and before) of ****_Is It Worth Giving Up?_**** Please do not read this if you are not caught up to chapter 28 in that story!  
Rating: T for minor cussing, cause, you know, ****_Santana_**

**Summary: This is an excerpt from my Glee story. What if Britt, Santana, and Quinn weren't the only ones who knew of what Russell was doing to them? Q and Britt make a deal with two mutual friends, and that deal is upheld until one day, finally, they are safe and away from Russell Fabray.**

**Notes: Set in the current chapters of ****_Is It Worth Giving Up?_**** Thursday, in the second week of November. Also, it may be a little rough because I edited/finished writing it at 1:30 in the morning.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**Thursday, November 19**__**th**__**, 2009**_

* * *

It is Thursday morning when it happens. Just before lunchtime. Brittany is unaware of the looming football player making his way straight for her. She is chatting with Santana when it does happen. The older girl is leaning against the lockers and, since Britt's locker door is open, no one sees him.

Until the door is slammed shut, that is, and she comes to have a face full of one David Karofsky.

He looks pissed and she wonders why, though it takes less than 10 seconds for her to realize _exactly why_.

"Will one of you please explain to me why the fuck Coach Sylvester told us Rachel Berry is off limits? What the _hell_, Pierce?" He punctuated by jabbing his finger in her direction, "You said you'd keep us in the loop!"

She sighs. Yeah, she should have known this was going to come up sooner or later, and maybe it was bitch move not letting Z and Dave in on the "know". But, she has had a shit-ton going on, and it was just not top priority.

However, before she can say anything, Santana is stepping around her to in-between her and Dave.

"Karofsky, who do you think you are, coming at my girl like that?"

Brittany groans at the same time David rolls his eyes. And they both bite out,

"Hush, Santana!" – "Shut it, Lopez!"

To which they get an immediate response of, "Brittany!"

"No!"

While Santana is busy resembling a fish out of water, Brittany turns her attention back to David. "Dave, I need you to tell Z that–…" And she falters here because, _fuck_, this moment is something all of them have wanted to happen for years.

She takes a deep breath and can tell by the change in the football player's body language that he understands but is also trying to reel in the eagerness. "I need you to tell him that I need to speak with him… and you… in the gym… at–… at lunch. Okay?"

It must seem so odd to everyone watching, one of Rachel's protectors conversing with one of the football players who used to slushy her. Briefly, she wonders if Quinn remembers the deal the four of them made all that time ago.

She can tell he definitely remembers by the minute break in David's voice as he grits out, "… You don't get to fuck with us like that, Pierce."

And she swallows past the lump in her throat.

"Please, Dave. Just do it. Okay?"

It is surprising that Santana stayed quiet this long. Brittany recalls the moment they made the decision to keep the Latina out of their plans. Now, it is confusing, and she is unsure of who needs protecting from who because to her, Brittany Pierce and David Karofsky are having the type of conversation that should never take place between two people like them.

"Brittany–" She gets the hand, blinking in… _something_.

"No, hush."

"Britt–"

God, she really does have time this…

"Go stand by Rachel. I have this under control."

"_Britt_–!"

"_No_, Santana!" David begins to actually to question whether doing this now was the best way to do it. "Go. stand. by. Rachel, _now_!"

And if people were not confused before, they certainly are _now_. Because Brittany Pierce does not yell, not at Santana, not at anyone, really, but absolutely not at _Santana_.

"Whatever…"

David watches her walk a little ways down the hall, to where Rachel and Quinn are standing, observing them.

"You've been spending time with Rachel," He says, voice softer now. "She's wearing Quinn's Letterman, and Coach Sylvester put an Order if Protection on her. It… You…"

"David… _please_."

He suddenly understands that this conversation is not going is where right now. The bell rings and the students, though some linger, start to clear out. So he nods once, saying,

"Ok. Alright, fine. We'll see you at lunch."

And he turns. He walks away, to his locker, to his next class, leaving the rest of them hanging without answers.

"Anyone care to tell me what the fuck just happened?" Santana demands while Finn just sort of… points in the direction David just left in, and…

"Does anyone else feel like we've entered the Twilight Zone?"

"Brittany, what the _hell_ was that?"

The dancer makes eye-contact with Quinn. She gets a tiny nod from her friend before continuing to walk down the hallway, replying to Rachel with, "I'll tell you later."

* * *

**Yeah… so, David and Azimio are not actually going to be bad people because, apparently, I can't make anyone bad (except for Russell, of course).**

**Okay, so this will be much longer in the actual chapter. It will have two more parts, plus a flashback, added in. I just wanted to be put this up because I had this thought at like, 2 in the morning, and wrote a little bit, but wasn't actually going to do anything with it.**

**However, I worked with it some more, and I wanted to something as a follow up to Sue yelling at Dave and Azimio in the hallway. And eventually, it turned into what will be a ****_big deal_****.**

**Now, the secret, four people know of it – Azimio Adams, David Karofsky, Brittany, and Quinn. What the secret is will be revealed in the chapter. I plan on having it as #33, so, baring anything else happening, only four more to go!**


	2. Rach & Q (flashback) - Worth Giving Up

**Disclaimers: I do not own Glee or its characters.  
Spoilers: spoilers for my story ****_Is It Worth Giving Up?_**** Please do not read this if you are not ****_passed_**** chapter 22 (the first flashback).  
Rating: K+**

* * *

**Thank you to those who reviewed on the last chapter! I am so glad you enjoyed it! Also, welcome to my new followers _ohnanagleek_, _Tishamay_, _Gwennie49 (favoriter)_, _Boris Yeltsin (favoriter)_, and _DawnB_. And to my new favoriters _Mbran72_ and _SharkGamer3095_. :)**

* * *

**Notes: This is a little snippet of a future chapter/flashback. It will have Abigale, and also Rachel and Quinn. It will be **_**much**_** longer and have an extended part of the ending of this one it is posted in **_**Worth Giving Up?**_

**Quinn does speak in this chapter, but **_**only**_** 1 line. Back then (when they were younger), she only spoke to three people – Abigale, Rebecca, and Rachel. They are 5 years old and in kindergarten as of this flashback.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_*October 1999 – Berry Residence*_**

Abby pulls up in the Berrys' driveway, and then exits the vehicle, opening the backdoor, and undoing her little sister, Quinn's, carseat.

"Remember, LuLu, to mind Mr. Berry and his boyfriend, okay?"

The 5-year-old nods, her blonde pigtails bouncing up and down. "They said I can call'em Mr. Josiah and Mr. David, Sissy!"

Abigale freezes at those words…

… Could it be?

No.

It isn't possible… is it?

Quinn grabs her backpack full of her clothes, toothbrush, and hairbrush, plus the teddy bear that Rachel gave her, and jumps out of the car, unaware of the inner turmoil her sister is experiencing.

Usually, she just drops Quinn off and makes sure she gets inside the house, but this time…

This time she will go inside and… and see just what this Rachel girl's fathers look like.

Quinn is halfway down the walkpath leading up to the front door when Abigale snaps out of it and hurries to catch up to her little sister.

If she wonders, Quinn does not say anything, just going right up to the door, opening it, and letting Abby inside, before shutting it behind them.

Abigale watches her little sister's body language now, as Quinn loses just a tiny bit of her calmness and relaxed stance. She guesses she is still not speaking to Rachel's fathers, but Quinn has promised her she does speak _to_ Rachel, so, now, she just watches…

As soon as the door is shut, a little brunette is running out of one of the rooms. She has brown eyes and it is easy to know who they came from, and it takes Abigale's breath away.

"Hi, Lucy!"

The little girl positively beams as she comes running over, and Abby notices how her baby's sister's body language changes the split-second her friend comes into the little hallway they are standing in.

There are several things that happen in the next few seconds.

First, Quinn takes her shoes off and places them neatly next to the front door. Years of conditioning have taught her that, even at 5, there is no excuse for her to leave her things "in a mess". It hurts Abigale but she does not say anything; she just continues… _watching_.

Next, she takes her backpack off and places it next to the shoes. She then looks to Rachel, a little anxious, and it makes Abby want to step in, because she knows what comes _with_ that look, but…

"You did not knock on the door." Rachel states it plain and simple and, anyone watching would think she has no tact because she is only five. But Abigale does wonder, because it is obvious that the statement makes Quinn uncomfortable. However, once again, before she can say anything, Quinn is speaking.

"Sorry…" It is a whisper so low that the older Fabray finds herself blinking owlishly, wondering if she just imagined her baby sister speaking to someone other than herself or Rebecca.

Of course, Quinn had _told her_ she was speaking _to_ Rachel, but then again, she also says she speaks to her teachers and classmates, which Abigale found out was a lie not too long into the month of August, back when Quinn was the new student.

Rachel is reacting to something now. She throws her arms around Quinn, and again, Abigale finds herself wondering about this child.

Does she not know of Quinn's aversion to touch? Why does it seem like this little girl is causing her baby sister more anxiety than what is necessary?

It is on the tip of her tongue; she even is reaching out, but then…

Then Quinn is reacting to the hug at the same time Rachel is speaking, "It's ok, LuLu. I'm not mad; I was just pointing it out. Don't cry, LuLu." Quinn tightens her grip on Rachel, prompting Abby to freeze with her hand halfway reached out. "Don't cry, Lucy… Look," She holds her arm out, wrist upwards, hand closed. "Can you tell me who this? You remember what I showed you?"

And then…

Lucy Quinn does something amazing… Not only do the words "don't cry" have a positive effect on her (whereas, usually, it causes her anxiety, because she needs to cry, but is scared to show emotions), but she also reaches out with her own hand…

She holds Rachel's tiny little wrist in her hand, to where her thumb touches it, and starts doing some weird patterns of taps and presses.

It confuses the hell out of Abigale, but Rachel is beaming yet again, one that shows off her adorable little dimples, and she pops her head up to look at Abby, acknowledging her for the first time in nearly 10 minutes.

"Hello, Abigale. My name is Rachel Berry. It is very nice to meet you. You know, you look a lot like Quinn. You are almost as pretty as her, too, however…"

Rachel turns, looking at Quinn, and Abigale is struck by, not only how comfortable her little sister seems at this moment (well, as comfortable as she _can be_) but also by how this little girl looks at Quinn like she could be her whole world.

"Quinn is the prettiest girl I have ever met," She is saying, "but… she is going to be so much more than that."

Quinn ducks her head shyly at that but does not respond. Abigale watches this interaction and it hurts her heart because, if Russell found out Rachel has two dads…

_This_…

This right here would be gone in a flash, and…

She has absolutely no clue how Quinn will survive without this little girl in her life.

Rachel leads them down the hallway and to what comes to be the kitchen.

"Dad, Daddy, Lucy is here!"

"That's great, Sweetie," One of the men say. "Just a sec and we will be with you, ok?"

Both of them stay turned around while the two little girls go over to the table where Rachel shows something to Quinn and… Abigale would be interested in what it is but…

She would recognize that voice _anywhere_.

She can't speak, and she can hardly breathe, and she hopes to God that–… that she is wrong about this, because if her parents found out…

But…

"Uh–… Uncle… Uncle 'Siah?"

The men at the stove freeze, but Rachel and Quinn are oblivious to anything being wrong.

One man – Josiah – slowly turns around.

He should have _known_ because, _my god_, Quinn looks just her big sister, but… he had tried not to think too much about it.

It's confirmed when he lays eyes on the oldest Fabray girl, standing slightly in front of the kitchen doorway.

She is about 13 years older than the last time he physically laid eyes upon but…

"Abby…"

* * *

**And there it is! A little taste of how Rach and Q interacted as little kids. Quinn's anxiety has always been there. She did not speak to many people, and there were a lot things that triggered the anxiety. Abigale's instincts told her to protect Quinn from Rachel, because her first impression of Rachel was not very good.**

**However, as you saw, Rachel handled it like a pro, and Quinn responded positively to the things Rachel said/did. Quinn was always able to draw calmness from Rachel, even in the beginning!**

**Please review and let me know what you thought! Those of you reading ****_Worth Giving Up?_****, please let me know if this is a flashback you would like to see soon, or if you are good with waiting. I have it completed and can post it at any time. :) And to those of you who caught the Rachel quote I used - you are awesome!**


	3. The Promise (extended) - Worth Giving Up

**Disclaimers: I do not own Glee or its characters. I do own all OCs until ownership is otherwise given, which will announced in appropriate chapters.**  
**Spoilers: None**  
**Rating: T**

**Notes: Thank you to those who reviewed on the last chapter! Here is an extended scene from chapter 32. It is directly after Brittany leaves the basement. And welcome to my new followers _chloe2007_, _Thequiettone113 (favoriter)_, and _Syanyde_.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**_Thursday, November 19th, 2009_**

* * *

**_*After Britt leaves the basement*_**

It is not often that Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce fight. Or argue. Or do anything but seem to be relaxed and getting along with each other.

But sometimes… _sometimes_?

Days and moments like today and five minutes ago happen.

Now, Santana will admit that she does – sort of, maybe, kind of – perhaps might have _some_ issues with her anger. And moments like just now? Are direct examples of her anger "issues".

Once Brittany leaves the basement, the room is filled with complete silence. Santana is pacing, Quinn is looking wide-eyed at Rachel, and Dave?

Well, David Karofsky just witnessed something that not many get to see…

_The_ Santana Lopez and _the_ Brittany Peirce _fighting_… and, to top it all off? It happened in _Rachel Berry's basement_!

God, talk about entering the freaking Twilight Zone or some weird, parallel universe or some creepy shit like.

Now, usually?

Usually, he knows what to say.

He is the big football player who slushies people and calls them names – which, up until 10 minutes ago, Santana had no idea of the _reasons_ for it, – and he is right on the nose with retorts. But never has he been speechless before.

Well, actually, there was that one time earlier this year that he was speechless after it was revealed on _Grey's Anatomy_ that the John Doe from the bus accident was actually George O'Malley. And then he died. And if anyone found that David Karofsky watches some girly TV show like _Grey's Anatomy_?

He would rather die.

And he would _definitely_ want to die if people found out that not only does he watch it, but also Azimio and at least 3 other members of their football players watch it, as well. If _that_ got out? They'd probably kill him in his sleep and make it look all naturally and accidental deathy or whatever.

"Santana," Rachel starts and then she stops. She turns to him, instead. "Dave, will you please go and check on Brittany? I believe she may be either in the kitchen, the living room, or outside."

He nods and stands to exit the basement.

"Santana," Rachel sighs. "You need to go with him, and talk to Britt. At least go home with her or something. You two do not need to go to bed tonight without _resolving this_. Our lives are too screwed up to do that, and this _does not_ need to be one more thing that will come between us."

Santana just looks at her without responding and, though she wishes she could, Rachel feels no amount of sympathy for the younger girl at the moment. Santana brough this on herself, and yes, Brittany and/or Quinn could have told her what was going on, but the fact of the matter is, they didn't.

Yes, Santana had every right to be pissed about that, and no, they should not have kept it from her…

But they did.

And she was responsible for her reaction.

She could have been pissed off as much as she wanted, but she took it too far with assuming Brittany did not understand or know of the consequences for doing this.

So now?

Now, Rachel just shrugs in a _whatever_ kind of way, half motioning with her hands.

"You had every right, Santana, to be upset about this. _I_ have every right to be mad _about this_, and oh, you better _believe I am_. _However_, you did not have to react that harshly. Never in her _entire life_ has Brittany done something without thinking of the consequences. She _knew_ what was at stake here, and obviously, the outcome _overruled_ the consequences."

Rachel actually has to stand up here because sitting is just… she just can't do it.

She points to the stairs, "That girl up there has been through a lot _shit_ the past four years, Santana, and if making a deal with two football players was what was best at the time, then _yes_, I do support it, and _no_, that does _not_ mean I will forget about it. We already have _daily_ instances where we are _fighting_ to keep people from calling her '_stupid_' or '_slow_' or talking about her behind her back about how _blonde_ she is."

She has to just… wave her hands here, in an attempt to reel in _her_ anger.

And she starts and stops several times for the next sentence, taking a deep, deep, _deep_ breath, and…

"You _implied_ those things, Santana," And she has to grit it out, emphasizing each word, trying to get her _point_ across. "You _implied _the very things that we work _daily_ and for _years_ to convince her otherwise of. Do you understand that?"

Rachel's voice breaks here, and she _sees it_ in the younger girl's face, but she continues anyway.

"You, Santana, _you_ _indirectly_ called her those things, and you know what? I would not a _bit_ surprised if you went up there and she _completely_ blew you off because it is _different_ with you. It is _different_ when your _best friend in the whole world_ calls you stupid. And no matter what you _say_, it would be different if Lucy or I did it because whether you understand it or know it, or not…"

She holds her hands up as Santana tries to step closer.

"She loves you. You _are_ her world, Santana, you are her _entire world_, and I do believe she may never forgive you and if she does, you better _believe I _will _kick your ass_ if you do something – _anything_ – like this again."

And with that, Rachel turns and exits the basement, as well.

* * *

**So. There is the first part. I needed to do something since the next chapter would have been on Monday of the week for Thanksgiving break, and this will not be mentioned again.**

**If you want, I will do a Brittana side, where Santana goes and talks to her, or maybe goes to Britt's house later on in the evening, if you want to read it? I am also going to do a chapter set on Saturday, for when Thomas comes over.**

**Please review and let me know what you thought! Let me know if you want the Brittana corresponding piece to this one. :)**


	4. Quinn & Noah are slushied

**ETA: I forgot that it was actually Finn and Q who got slushied (oops), so this is would be a redo of that scene woth Noah instead of Finn.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Glee or the characters. I do own all OCs, unless ownership is otherwise given.  
Spoilers: Season 1 of Glee (dont remeb the episode?) and also current chapters of my story _Is It Worth Giving Up?_ (chapters 27–30)  
Rating: T for bullying, I guess?**

**Thank you to those who reviewed on the last chapter! I am glad you guys are enjoying this because I love writing the little outtakes/missing moments a lot more than I thought I would.**

**Before we get to the actually chapter, I also want to say welcome to my new followers _Packer (favoriter)_, _Isa Yodice12 (favoriter)_, _Morbid Crow_, and _Empreintes Fauves_. Also, shoutout to _Empreintes Fauves_. Thank you so, so, so much for your review on _Worth Giving Up?_! It was so kind, and I am going to reply to it as soon as I have time to sit down and answer each part! :)**

**Notes: This coincides with the part where Noah and Quinn both get slushied, except instead of the football team doing it (?), it is a newbie ****_Cheerio_****.**

**** Quinntana (Q/Santana). Not exactly happy either. Also, Brinn (Britt/Quinn) for just a few sentences. And just the usual with a teensy bit of Dave thrown in.**

* * *

_**Monday, November 22**__**nd**__**, 2009**_

* * *

**_*Before lunch – their free period*_**

15 minutes.

That's all it was.

Honestly, she thought it would be fine.

They are up to a very _brief_ and slow-going 15 minutes, and Noah was with her, and Rachel was _really trying_ to finish her test in time, and really?

Why the fuck _wouldn't _it be fine?

Dave is coming from one end of the hallway, and Santana and Britt are at their lockers. Rachel should be here soon, but Noah and Quinn will arrive before her.

While they wait, Brittany notices something is… off.

The newbie – _Cheerio_, that is, – is lingering at the other end of the hallway, opposite of Dave, and…

Exactly where Q and Noah will turn the corner.

She keeps an eye out, thinking of an answer to the question that Santana just asked her but apparently she is too distracted, because San turns her attention from her locker to the dancer, and notices her girl is not even _looking_ at her.

She follows Brittany's line of sight, but does not see anything.

"… Britt?"

"Mandy is down there."

It is the only response she gets, and she does not understand it.

She looks again but does not see anyone and she goes to question it but then, she _does_ see it.

At the same time Dave notices, apparently.

Quinn and Noah round the corner, – they can tell Noah is speaking due to his hands moving around, – and neither notices the newbie _Cheerio_.

Mandy steps from the corner parallel to the two and pulls her arm back, and…

Dave realizes in the same moment Santana does.

The way Mandy launches the cup in her hand makes it so the slushie splashes on both Noah _and_ Quinn.

Santana is letting out of a string of cusswords at the same time Brittany registers Dave muttering _fuck_, and the three of them take off down the hall.

"Quinn!" Brittany reaches them first, or maybe Santana and Dave just immediately head for Mandy. Either way, the two are frozen in shock, and Brittany reaches out saying, "Don't open your eyes, Q. Okay? Keep them closed, I'm going to wipe the slushie away."

She uses the sleeve of her Letterman to wipe away the blue slush and yeah, it'll stain, but she knows Coach Sue won't care once she finds out _how_ Brittany got it there in the first place.

"Okay, can you open your eyes any?" She is rewarded with red-rimmed hazels, and smiles encouragingly. "Hello there. Hang on just a moment, alright?"

She does the same with Noah – wiping his eyes out, enough that he can open them. Then she turns back to Quinn, who is being eerily quiet and still.

"Listen to me, _Amore_," Brittany whispers. "Dave is going to take you and Noah to the bathroom, and we will call Rach, and she will be here in just a few minutes, okay?"

She turns to Dave at that, and calls his name. The football player leaves Santana's side immediately.

"Take them to the bathroom, text Rachel – you have her number, right?" He nods. "Okay, take them down there, text Rachel, wait for her, and–… Just–…"

She fumbles here for a moment because Santana catches her attention when she says something to Many, and she knows she should step in but Quinn– and – and…

"Just,– Call her," She says instead. "Send her an _SOS_, and call her. Let her talk to Q. And we will be there as soon as we can." The dancer gets a nod from Dave and switches back to Quinn. "Hey, Q, listen, Dave is going to take you and Noah to the bathroom, and he'll call Rach, and she will be here soon, okay? But I need you to go with him. Okay?"

Once they are off, Brittany sighs and turns to Santana.

"S."

It does what's needed. Santana turns from Mandy (who looks terrified), and looks at Brittany, softening her stance just a bit.

"Go make sure Q is ok. I can handle this."

And…

It isn't that… she _doubts_ that, but…

Her best friend – two of her best friends – just got fucking slushied, and she would like to be the one to figure out _why_, and what the appropriate punishment should be.

"Santana," Brittany pulls on her arm a little. "Go make sure Q is all right."

She knows that will do it… and she is right. Santana huffs but still moves away and down the hall to the closet girl's restroom. Brittany watches her go before turning back to Mandy.

"Alright, you better have a hell of a good reason for doing that, Jenson."

And right now?

Right now, Mandy Jenson is too scared to do or say anything to Brittany that the _other_ girls of the team say.

Instead, she stutters out, "Th-They said that y-you and Captain Lopez wanted m-me to d-do it!"

And Brittany sighs because _of course, they fucking did_.

And she even knows exactly who "they" are.

"Let me guess," She sighs out. "Megan Bishop, Brianna Thompson, and Ashley Johnson."

Mandy relaxes just the slightest. She isn't dead yet and, maybe, she can get away from this without any actual injury.

The frightened girl nods to Brittany's listing of names.

"Tell me what they said."

"Th-They said that you–… That you told them you wa-wanted me to slushie Quinn Fabray! They said she-she was kicked off the team because she is a slut who got pregnant, and Coach–"

Mandy suddenly stops speaking as Brittany raises a hand, "Okay first off – let me make something _very clear_: Quinn is _not_ a slut." And the fact that they have _team members_ talking about Quinn behind her back, saying those things makes Brittany's blood boil, but, she has to focus on one thing at a time.

"She did not get pregnant because she was sleeping around and was reckless. Understood?" Mandy nods so she continues with, "And second, Quinn _most certainly did not_ get kicked off the team. She _voluntarily_ _left_, and do you know what that means?"

Mandy _does_ know, _perfectly_, what that means.

Because, you see, there are two ways for you to leave the team…

First is you are kicked off – you are slacking, not trying, refusing to pull your weight. You get kicked off, which means no more Letterman jacket, no more _Cheerios_ uniform, and no more associating yourself with the Team.

The second way is if you leave voluntarily, for example, you have deadbeat parents who cause you to be sole caretaker of your younger siblings OR you have parents who actually work, and you simply need to be there in the mornings and afternoons to look over your younger siblings, and therefore do not have time for _Cheerios_ practice.

If either of those, or any of the other ways, are the case, Sue will let her girls leave the team, with the promise that they do the basics – exercise regularly, practice basic routines, etc. – so that they are not behind when they return to the Team.

Your place will still be there, with maybe a temporary fill-in for while you are gone.

And, even though she has only been here for six weeks, Mandy Jenson knows this rule, because it was in the Handbook, which was given to her along with her jacket, _Cheerios_ uniform and bag, and the sweatpants and sweatshirts.

But now?

Now, she goes pale because _fuck_, slushying Quinn while she left the Team _voluntarily_ means she _slushied a Cheerio_.

And that?

That is up there with things like "calling Brittany stupid" on the list of things that a student at McKinley High School should _never do_.

Brittany can see that, obviously, Mandy did not mean any harm. She is a newbie who had older girls, – more experienced teammates, – telling her to do something, telling her that it was an order given to her through them straight from the Captain and Co-Captain.

She didn't know of Quinn leaving voluntarily and, in her mind, was doing as she was supposed to.

"Ok, look." Brittany sighs. "I am letting you off with a warning. Santana and I–" She does not even bother calling Santana by her "team" name (Captain Lopez). She does not want that kind of relationship with her teammates. They probably will never be _friends_ in the way she is with San and Q and Rach, and Noah, and eventually, Finn, Z, and Dave, but still.

Britt does not want her teammates obeying her because they are afraid…

Well…

Actually…

There _are_ some who definitely should be afraid of her.

"Santana and I will take care of the girls who told you to do this, but here is your warning: you are not to slushy _anyone_ who are members of the Glee Club, that includes Rachel Berry. Understood?"

Mandy nods rapidly, unable to actually speak. And Brittany decides to walk her down to Coach Sylvester's office, sending a text for Santana to meet her as soon as Rachel shows up at the bathroom, and she can get away.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, in the bathroom with S & Q (this happens WHILE Brittany and Mandy are talking)*_**

"Fucking assholes!" Santana curses as she bangs the bathroom door open, only realizing how loud she was when Dave gives her a _look_.

"Sorry," She mutters, stepping closer to Quinn. "Hey, babygirl."

She turns briefly to Dave.

"Did you call Rachel?"

"Yeah. She is finishing a test, won't be here for another 10–15 minutes."

She nods to that. Hopefully, Quinn's mind is not processing that little tidbit of information, given that they are already a full 5+ minutes _over_ her separation limit.

Then addresses Noah…

"Puck, go wash that off in the other bathroom, I can stay here with Q until Rach shows up."

"No way! I'm staying here, I have to make sure she is ok–" He turns to Quinn, who is leaning against the furthest wall, which is where she went the moment she entered the restroom. "Babe, do you want me to help rinse the slushie off?"

He steps closer, but Santana is in-between them, and moves to be _further_ in front of Quinn, blocking Noah's path.

"Look, Noah," She knows he is listening; he _always_ listens when she first-names him. "I get it – your girl has been hurt, and you want nothing more than to help her, but right now? Right now, being crowding by _men_, even her sort of-kind of boyfriend, is not what she needs. Do you remember the last time a male tried to help her clean up? Remember when you and I and the girls had a mud war in the backyard, and my _papí_ tried rinsed us off with the water hose?"

And, unfortunately, he does remember. Quinn did not handle Carlos coming towards her with the hose very well. He was simply going to spray her off, enough that she could go inside with the others and get an actual bath without tracking mud on the floors. She thought she was in trouble, and immediately panicked.

Needlessly to say, a "no male" rule was made for the next time the kids needed help cleaning up – pertaining to Quinn, specifically. Rachel handled it from there on out, if any of their dads were helping them clean up.

And now?

He wants to be that exception.

_He_ wants to be the male that Quinn can be comfortable around.

"Come on, San," He mutters it lowly. "She might say '_yes_'."

But Santana sighs because…

She won't say '_yes_'.

He knows, she knows it, hell, even _Dave_ knows it.

"She won't." Santana sighs. "She'll want Rachel. Who will be here any minute, by the way. Just go get cleaned up, and you can wait on them afterwards." Then, softly, she adds, "Please." because he is still hesitant, and she does not want to have to resort to using physical force.

"Santana–"

"No!" She growls it out, trying not to raise her voice too much but also losing her patience, and not having any sympathy left. "Leave with Karofsky, or I will throw you out on your ass, Puckerman." Santana points to the door harshly, and she knows it is in anger that he is leaving, not recognition of knowing she is right.

Santana winces at the sound of the door being slammed open. Dave follows him out, leaving just her and Quinn.

Sighing, she steps twice to the right, then approaches Quinn slowly. She is doing it from the side so that if Quinn feels trapped, she has a cleared view of the bathroom door.

Arriving about three steps away, Santana smiles as her friend looks up at her. She can't _read_ the stormy hazels looking back at her, and it _pisses her off_, but it also concerns her because it means she does not know what the girl is thinking right now.

She cannot figure out where her head is at the moment, and that could prove to be _very_ bad.

"Hey, Q." She sighs. "I know you are going to want Rach to do this, but I need to at least wipe some of the slushy off your face and arms, ok? 'Cause, – and you know I am right about this, babe, – if she shows up here and you are still covered head to toe, it will be _my_ ass she has, and it's been four days since she "Santana-ed" me, and I'd like to keep going, if you don't mind."

Humor, 'cause, ya'know, Santana Lopez does _not_ do mushy feelings, but hey, she'd do it in a heartbeat for her girls, and right now?

Right now, she is hoping Quinn understands that she means that in only a 50/50 humor-serious way.

It works, though.

And Santana cannot even _begin_ to describe the _relief_ that washes over her as Quinn's lips quirk up in a _very tiny_ smile.

She gestures to the sinks with her head.

"Come on."

Quinn comes to one of the sinks, leaning against it, while Santana gets a paper towel and wet it to make it as soft as possible. She wishes she had her bag, because she could use the baby wipes that are in it, instead of the scratchy bathroom paper towels.

But, she dropped the backpack in front of her locker earlier right after _this_ happened, and she really does not want to leave Quinn alone right now to go back and get it.

"Okay, babygirl, look here," She wrings the towel out, stepping closer to her friend. "May I see your arm, please?" Santana holds her right hand upturned, waiting patiently as Quinn, first, hesitates, but then places her arm on Santana's open palm.

The older girl then adjusts so she is holding Quinn's hand, saying, "I am going to wipe your arm off, alright? And, if it gets to be too much, Q, I want you to just squeeze my hand, and I will stop. I won't be mad, I promise."

She knows Quinn is extra-sensitive to touch right now, though she has always hated touch when it was not completely, 100% unnecessary – Brittany learned that almost right away in the fourth grade, while Rachel realized it back in kindergarten. They both had to adjust their need for physical contact/hugging when it came to Quinn, which is also when the "touch permission" integrated into their lives.

Santana waits until Quinn acknowledges what she had said before she begins gently wiping as much blue slush off the blonde's arm as possible. The damn thing sticks to her skin, and is also _sticky as hell_, which makes the task daunting, and she hates the fact that several minutes has passed, and the slush is only cleaned from her wrist and up a couple of inches.

"I'm sorry, babygirl," She sighs. "I know this is probably uncomfortable as hell, and you would much rather have Rach doing it…" She sighs again, throwing away what has to be the sixth paper towel and getting a new one.

Quinn watches as the Latina tries to rein in her anger, presumably at the newbie _Cheerio_ who did this, but, more than that, at herself. She probably blames herself for not seeing what was about to happen like Britt apparently did and, though Quinn is silent now, not speaking, not participating much in their daily conversations, she is still 1/3 of the Unholy Trinity, and she _has_ known Santana since they were 9 years old, and…

She finally moves her hand from where it had been stationary in Santana's hand. She squeezes and, knowing that Santana thinks this means she cannot handle anymore touching, she keeps her fingers enclosed around the other girl's fingers.

Using her other hand to smooth Santana's out to an open palm, she slowly signs the letters, "**_I-t-s_**" and "**_o-k_**". And Santana falters for a moment.

"It's _not_ ok, Q," She rasps out and she is, most certainly, about to do that self-deprecating thing without it actually _sounding_ self-deprecating, so Quinn tugs on her hand to keep her from pulling away.

And she signs, more forcibly, "**_Yes, it is_**."

"It isn't, Q, but I appreciate the effort, anyway."

And that fucking _laugh_ is self-deprecatory enough so Quinn, knowing that she won't be convinced without words, and also knowing she is unable to produce those at the moment, simply flattens Santana's palm again, then lays her hand down while holding up her pinkie, thumb, and index fingers, which is how you sign the letters "I", 'L", "Y", and is also known at the universal "_I love you_" sign.

She leans forward a bit, resting her forehead against Santana's shoulder, feeling the older girl lean her head against Quinn's, whispering, "_I love you, too_", and the two stay that way for several moments before the door is being slammed open again, and really?

Does no one suddenly remember how to gently open a door in this place?

"Lucy!–"

It's Rachel. She is frantic as she shoots into the bathroom and immediately falters and stumbles upon seeing their position. She calms slightly, though not by much, and asks, "Are you okay?"

Quinn backs away from Santana which prompts her to turn around, as well. She simply nods to Rachel's question but the Diva steps closer, inspecting her face, which is splotched with the blue slush.

She suddenly turns to Santana, fire in her eyes.

"What the _hell_, Santana?!"

The Latina throws her hands up at this because _really?_

She hears Quinn giggling, and points to her, "What'd I tell'ya!" She throws her own hands up, in a whatever/I surrender gesture, "Britts talked to the one who did this, and I am going to meet her in Coach's office right now to see "what the hell" happened." She uses quotes around the words she copied from Rachel.

"I tried to clean off a little bit but the damn stuff is stuck to her like glue, and I know the touching was just making her uncomfortable. I don't know why it happened, but you better believe I am going to finding out why the hell this happened."

She sighs then, turning to Rachel.

"You got this? Britts needs me to meet with her now."

"Yeah," Rachel just kind of… huffs it out. "We're good, go on."

Santana leaves and the Diva turns back to Quinn, sighing once more.

"Alright, _Angel_, let's get to it, shall we."

* * *

**And there it is. An alternate take on Quinn and Noah being slushied. I loved writing that Quinntana moment there at the end, and also having Brittany be the one who spoke to Mandy. Now, she did not actually get in trouble, and apart from making sure they don't actually ****_kill_**** them, Sue will let Santana and Britt choose the punishment for the three who told Mandy to do this in the first place.**

**So, review and let me know what you thought! :)**

**Also…**

**This story is officially one month old! As of right now, the stats are: 6 reviews, 7 favorites, and 12 followers. That is ****_amazing_****. I know you probably get tired of hearing me that, but it really is, so thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and favorited so far! :)**


	5. Brittana's talk (The Promise follow up)

**Disclaimers: I do not own Glee or the characters. I do own all OCs unless ownership is otherwise given.  
Spoilers: current chapters of _Worth Giving Up?_ (chapters 30-32)  
Rating: T**

**Thank you to those who reviewed on the last chapter! I hope you are having/had a good April Fools' Day. Please stay safe and healthy out there; remember to wash your hands, stay home when possible, and just take the precautions needed to keep healthy!**

**Notes: Shoutout to _auntdedra_. Here is some Brittana for you. This is part 2 to the outtake to chapter 32 of _Is It __Worth Giving Up?_**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**_Friday, November 20th, 2009_**

* * *

**_*During lunch*_**

While Quinn and Rachel wait in the Choir room to be picked up, Brittany decides to stay at school for after lunch. Along with her, Santana also stays.

The older of the two observes from down the hall as the dancer gathers her books for the next class.

The two have not spoken since yesterday, since their fight or argument or… whatever you want to call it.

Brittany had a prior engagement last night along with Mike. Their kids – the ones they teach dance to – had their Thanksgiving recital, and the two had to be in the Auditorium of the dance studio to help set up, greet the kids, and also help with whatever else.

Of course, the _actual_ dance teacher handled most of it, as Mr. Kendrix is responsible for the group of kids, allowing Mike and Britt to supervise/teach at least three times a week, but Brittany and Mike did assist with some things.

The two did not get home until late, and Brittany crashed as soon as she had her dinner, having to shower this morning and rush around to gather her things. For the first time in a _long_ time, she and Santana did not get a ride to school together. Mike took her while Santana rode with Quinn and Rachel, who were brought by Josiah.

Now, Santana stands down the hall, closer to Rachel and Quinn's lockers than her own. She senses the presence behind her, and knows that it will definitely take some getting used to.

"Just _talk to her_."

And, of course, she is _the_ Santana Lopez. Which means she does not usually say the following unless you are of great importance to her but…

There seems to be a lot of things that have occurred when usually, they do not happen.

"I called her stupid, pretty sure she is not going to want to talk to me."

"You _indirectly implied_ those words. And right now? You _not_ being attached to her side is more unsettling than fucking Rachel and _Quinn Fabray_ being attached to each other. The longer you stew about this, the less you will want to do it."

"Don't you have something else you need to be doing?"

Dave sighs as he adjusts his backpack's strap on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I have to go meet with my coach." He takes a few steps away, and adds, "Stop stalling and just _talk to her_." before he walks away.

Santana watches him as he goes and then faces towards where Brittany is standing, only to find the dancer watching her. She feels a prickliness wash over her, and hates it.

That look in her baby blue eyes is something that Santana has seen too many times over the years the two have known each other – from her own mother, her _biological_ mother, that is, from other kids, and the teachers, when Brittany doubts her own intelligence because everyone _keeps saying_…

Rachel was right. They worked so hard – they _do_ work so hard – to get Brittany to understand she is _nothing_ of what other people say about her, and Santana goes and…

There were so many ways Thursday afternoon's conversation could have ended, so why did it happen the way it did?

Santana is broken out of her reverie when she sees a flash of blonde moving. She blinks, straightening up to find Brittany approaching her, and once she is there, the dancer simply holds a hand, and, dumbly, Santana just stares at it.

After several moments of no movement, Britt flexes her fingers, bringing Santana out of her thoughts once more. She hesitantly places her own in the dancer's, and is tugged to follow her, down the hall, around several corners, and finally…

… ending up at the Library.

Brittany is silent the whole way and Santana is fighting with herself on what to say, or how to say it, or even she should something _in the first place_, but she does not question where Brittany is taking her.

No…

She knows she will never have to _question_ the dancer's decisions… know she _shouldn't have_ questioned them.

She is mad that Quinn and Britt told Z and Dave without her knowing.

She is so fucking _pissed off_ about it but…

Like Rachel said…

She could be mad, and still could have had a different reaction. Brittany was looking out for them – it may not have been the most… _smart_… way, but she was still looking out for Santana, for _Quinn_. They reached their breaking point long before August of this year. It was near the time Britt and Quinn told Z and Dave… _things_.

And after that point?

They were exhausted and barely able to wade their legs to keep their heads above water; they were struggling, hoping for that one adult to just _see it_. Hoping for Judy to step in, hoping for Britt's parents, or her own parents, or for _Rachel_ to just…

… ask.

It takes several moments for Santana to realize they have stopped moving and that, completely on autopilot, she had followed Britt through the Library to the room that Rachel showed them earlier this week, one of the testing rooms with shades for the window and a door, their own little private getaway of sorts.

Brittany is leaning against the table. The dancer is not wearing her backpack and, Santana realizes, neither is _she_. A quick glance to the left shows both bags have been placed on the table.

The two girls are now holdings hands, both hands, Brittany is gently spinning the ring around that is on San's right middle finger, the one that has a tiny _aquamarine_ stone in it that only Britt knows would have been Marianna's birthstone.

And Santana stares down at them, not knowing what to say or where to start.

Britt pulls one hand away, raising it, gently brushing the backs of her fingers across Santana's cheek, watching as the Latina's eyes flutter shut, and she takes a deep breath, whispering, "I need to say some things, and I need you to listen, okay, Santana?"

And the older girl can do nothing but nod, keeping her eyes shut because she can't make herself see the _look_ in Brittany's eyes.

Though, this proves to be futile because Brittany just whispers, "Look at me, baby." And she waits until brown meets blues. "What I am going to say, it will upset you, but please know that I not saying it _to_ upset you. Ok?"

She knows Santana will understand that, but she still waits for the nod, and then…

She breathes out slowly through her nose, switching from holding Santana's hands to wrapping her arms around her and pulling the girl against her. Santana settles her arms around the taller girl's waist, leaning her head against her chest, and feeling Britt place her own arms around her shoulders, one hand gently tracing random shapes on her back.

"Do you remember," Britt starts quietly. "The first time Q had a panic/anxiety attack, and Rach was not there with us?"

Santana nods in leu of answering verbally.

"Rach came in eventually," Brittany continues. "but she was gone just long enough for us to realize we were… that we weren't _equipped_ to handle something like that. But she came back, just a few minutes into it, and she calmed her down, and we were able to go back to relaxing."

She sighs.

"That happened several times throughout our childhood, and you and me? We never thought to actually learn how to _help_ passed getting her some water, or clearing the room, or something _like that_, because we–… We always thought, _Rachel can handle it. Rachel will _always_ handle it. We don't need to do anything more_. And you know what?"

She laughs here, humorlessly.

"We were little _kids_. We had _no idea_ of the kind of experience those three had garnered over the last three years. We had no idea of… of the _things_ _he_ was capable of. We were little kids, and we thought we would always have Rachel to handle that, but, Santana, we _didn't_. We didn't have her. It is an _absolute miracle_, that Q lasted as long as she did."

She sniffles, using her sleeve to wipe her tears, and she feels Santana adjust in her arms, pulling back just enough. Brittany _hates_ the broken look in her girl's eyes, but knows she has to continue.

"She went nearly two entire years without a _bad_ anxiety or panic attack." It's whispered, her voice hoarse from the tears, having little cracks and catches here and there. "And the first several of them? We _were_ able to calm her down. We were–… We were able to distract her, and keep going, and everything seemed all right."

"But then the big one happened. And–" She scoffs. "And we had no idea what to _do_."

Brittany sighs, blinking several times, feeling Santana _trying_ to catch her tears.

"You were–… It–… We _didn't know what to do_. I was very close to breaking and honestly, San, honestly? The only reason I _didn't_ that first time?" She makes eye contact here. "Was because _you_ were _already_ losing your shit."

It would be funny, the wording of that sentence, just a little bit, given different circumstances, but here?

Here it is the truth.

Santana – all 13 years, and tiny, _fierce_, Santana, – lost it when she realized they couldn't hand Quinn off to Rachel. When she realized that them doing this shit _to Rachel_ was the _reason for_ Quinn's anxiety attack, the _big_ one, that is, that day.

"The relief that was on your face," She breathes out, slowly. "I–… When you heard your brother downstairs, and you realized we had someone who could help, and you ran out to get him… That, San, that right there was when I decided that… that we _couldn't do it_ anymore."

Brittany sighs, deflating, just… feeling _exhausted_ all of a sudden.

"I didn't decide it right away. It was a couple of weeks. I went back and forth, I spoke to Q about it, we – both – debated on whether we should include you or not. But, eventually, we decided to just go and tell them, just the two of us."

Brittany sighs here, deeper, and…

"You have to understand, Santana, that we did not do this with the sole intention of keeping you in the dark. And I am _so sorry_ about it, okay? If I could go back, I would have talked you into coming with us that day. You would have known about us telling Z and Dave, and… I am sorry that we never told you, but, as much as you would like to think we had shit under control, we _didn't_."

And she pulls back, to make eye contact, to make sure Santana is _really hearing her_.

"We were so far from having it under control – we weren't sleeping, we weren't _eating_, Q was having anxiety attacks nearly every _day_. We wanted to tell _Mamí_, but we couldn't. We wanted to _tell someone_, but we just… _couldn't_. Because we didn't know what he would do to her. We never knew when she would…"

She forgoes the rest of that thought, saying, instead, "I am sorry we kept you in the dark about this, if I could go back, I would have told you, but, Santana, I _do not_ regret telling Dave and Z. I do _not_ regret agreeing to them being the ones to slushie Rachel. And you have to understand that because… You can't _react_ the way you did."

Brittany sighs, pulling back even further, pushing Santana away slightly so they are fully facing each other.

"I won't put up with that. I love you, San… I love you so much, but I will not put up with you jumping to conclusions, and _insinuating_, that I didn't think things through that day; that I just jumped head first into a random, split-second decision. We can't do that to each other. Not now, not… not ever. We have so many things happening, and we can't _do that_ to each other. Okay?"

She hates the tears. Really, she hates them on anyone, she cannot stand to see anyone – especially her friends – cry, but it is worse when it is Santana, and it is heartbreaking when it is _her_ fault.

Sighing, Brittany wipes the tears her thumbs, leaning forward to rest her forehead against Santana's but holds this position for a only a few seconds before San is finally breaking. And she is pulling the girl against her.

Santana chokes out, "I'm sorry…" only a second before Brittany shushes her gently.

"I know, baby. It's ok. I've got you."

Brittany pulls her in close, tightly, as Santana buries her face in the dancer's neck. She knows that, usually, Santana does not do hugs, not like this, (except for when Britt needs it) because this, this is categorized under "mushy feelings and shit" – her words, not mine, – but right now?

Right now, _she_ needs it.

Right now, all Britt can do is say, "I've got you." And hope that her girl believes that as much as _she_ means it.

* * *

**That was not how it was going to go, but I think I am pretty satisfied. I had about three different ways for this scene to play out, including Brittany being mad a bit longer, but then I decided I liked this the most.**

**I honestly think Brittana is going to happen sooner than season 3. A little throughout, with the focus being when I _finally_ get to the summer chapters, so not for a while. Of course, the spotlight will still be the friendships, getting Quinn through each day, and just as much fluff as possible, but I do enjoy writing Brittana, and moments like this between the two.**

**Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought! Also, if you have an outtake from a certain chapter, or a moment between someone that you want to see, just prompt me, and I'll see if I can do it. In the meantime, I will continue to do outtakes, extended scenes, and excerpts from the chapters. :)**


	6. Thanksgiving pt 1 - follow up

**Disclaimers: I do not own Glee or its characters. I do own all OCs unless ownership is otherwise stated/given.  
Spoilers: chapters 32–34 of ****_Worth Giving Up?_****  
Rating: T for Santana's mouth (you know how that goes!)**

**Thank you to those who have reviewed on this story so far! And welcome to my new followers _Mbran72_ and _ZiipyLove09 (favoriter)_. And to my new favoriters _auntdedra_, _FABERRY GLEE ACHELE_ (it won't let me do the periods), and _Lord Jeremy Silver_.**

**Notes: This is directly after Tessa and Rebecca leave in the Thanksgiving pt. 1 chapter.**

**I was doing research to see what would need to be done about Rachel's wrist because Rebecca was very harsh while pulling on Rachel's wrist. I believe, the way I see in my mind, that she pulled in a way that caused the sprain to twist and a piece of ligament on the inside to pull away from the bone, thus "upgrading" it to an avulsion fracture.**

**** This has major protective!Santana (and protective!Lucy). Sort of Pezberry (San/Rach) in the beginning, Brinn (Britt/Q) towards the end, and it closes out with Pezberry. I have been wanting to do that scene with Quinn & Britt forever, and finally found a place for it!**

**Also, name credit for Isabella, Richie, Della, and Kevin Brown go to ****_Boris Yeltsin_****. They are mentioned briefly.**

* * *

_**Tuesday, November 24**__**th**__**, 2009**_

* * *

**_*Meanwhile, in the kitchen – about 5:00 p.m.*_**

The atmosphere goes to an unnerving calmness as soon as Tessa drags her angry fiancée out of the room, and the Berrys' house.

Quinn is immediately spinning around on the spot, eyes connecting with Noah, and then…

She is gone.

She finds them in the kitchen. Santana is bent down in front of Rachel at the table while Finn is pacing around. Noah enters directly behind her, and Finn notices him and Britt right away.

"Santana!"

The girl spins around at her name and she straightens up. Her face says it all – it is not good.

Rachel is still doubled over, even as she is sitting in the chair. Her head is near her knees and she is deathly still. Quinn's gaze snaps to Santana because she cannot get a good read on Rachel's body language.

Her heart sinks as San just shakes her head. And she hurries over, stopping directly in front of her.

"Rae…?"

She gets no reaction whatsoever, and that only _worsens_ the worry and fear. She looks to Santana, but her friend can do nothing but shrug.

"She just said it hurts. I can't get her to answer. Finn got her an icepack, but other than that, she won't say anything."

"_Rachel_!" Quinn tries again and this time, she gets a hoarse _"hey, LuLu"_ in reply. "Can you tell me where it hurts the most?" Apparently, her mine is rolling with the brave speaking, but still, it does not help when Rachel whispers,

"_Mi fa male tutto il braccio del cazzo_." Rachel whispers back and Santana sighs irritably as she has no idea what the Diva just said. _My whole fucking arm hurts_.

Thankfully, though, Brittany was standing nearby, and returns it with, "_Fammi vedere_." _Let me see._

"Hey!" Santana snaps her fingers. "English, please. Or something that _all of us_ understand."

"She said her whole arm hurts. Do you think we should take her to the E.R.?"

This is where Josiah and David actually step in. They did not want to crowd the girls so the two men stayed behind, knowing that teens could handle it for the time being, but now, with the mention of the E.R., it means they should probably step in.

David does it since he is the doctor of the family, while Josiah gathers the kids to the side, getting out the fixings for hot chocolate.

"Hun, let me see," He bends down in front of Rachel, forcing her to raise upwards, and extend her arm towards her father. He examines it but really, an x-ray is needed to see whether any damage was done, or if it was just aggravated in a way that caused severe pain.

"Britt is right," He sighs out as he stands and looks to his husband. "We need to bring her to the E.R. to get it checked out. Just to be sure. Honey, why don't you get her a pain pill to take, we should be able to at least take the edge off the pain." He says this to Josiah who immediately turns to do just that.

"Quinn, sweetheart, why don't you go put some shoes on? I know you are going to want to come with us."

Meanwhile, Santana is helping Rachel stand up. It is slow going, them having to move _very_ gently so the movement does not cause her motion sickness due to the amount of pain she is in.

"Easy, _Estrella_." Once standing, they stay motionless for several moments. Rachel leans her weight on her friend, taking deep breaths, trying to push down the nausea she is feeling. She has been mistaken when she thought the initial sprain was as much pain as she had ever felt. Having a grade-3 sprain aggravated like this, grabbed and tugged forcefully…

It is so much worse.

"How's your left one, _Estrella_?"

Rachel has to reach deep inside her mind for the answer because right now, all she can feel is the enormous heartbeat of _pain_ that is lacing through her right palm, wrist, and down her arm.

She concentrates hard, putting her attention on her left wrist, coming up with, "It fucking _hurts_." And Santana just nods because, yeah, that was kind of a stupid question.

David goes to make a call to the hospital, to make sure they are brought back immediately instead of having to stay in the waiting area for hours, while Josiah starts the car to warm it up.

And once Rachel has taken the medicine, she sits, while Brittany runs to get a pair of shoes and a sweatshirt. This proves to be another task in and of itself. It is _excruciatingly_ slow.

Her left arm in, her right arm in – at a snail's pace – then, her head. Somehow, Brittany makes a sling appear out of nowhere, the kind you would use with a broken arm that is casted, and she helps Rachel put that on, as well, to help immobilize her arm and wrist.

As the dancer goes to get a fresh ice pack while Santana is helping Rachel with her shoes, she says, "Sanny, you need to stay here, alright? I'll go with them to watch over Q, but you should stay here."

"What?! No way! I'm coming, too!"

"San, there is no reason for all of us to go. Because if you go, then Finn and Noah are going to want to come. There is not enough room in Papa 'Siah or Papa David's car, and it would be a hassle for them to have to take two vehicles. Just stay here; one of us _does_ need to go for Q," Britt motions to the side, where Quinn is pacing back and forth. "Other than that, three people is enough."

"Brittany–"

"T, she's right;" Rachel cuts in. "There is no need for us to all go. Just stay here with the boys. Make us some smoothies or something, for when we get back. I'm sure none of us are going to actually want to eat, so try to put in enough protein and calories that we, – that _LuLu_,–" Here, Rachel also motions to said girl. "– can drink, and still get the– what we need."

She trails off, swaying a bit, and Santana has to grab her steady.

"Woah, alright, let's not do that, yeah?"

Rachel leans forward and Santana adjusts, not knowing what she is going to do until she simply rests her forehead against her shoulder. "I don't feel good, Sanny."

"I know," Santana sighs out, making eye contact with Brittany. "Your dads are going to be back in just a moment, and you– this will be taken care of. Okay?" She keeps one hand around Rachel in a way that she is taking most of the older girl's weight, while she uses her other hand to rub circles on Rachel's back.

"I'm gonna go see where they are," Britt whispers as she slides passed Santana, rubbing her shoulder as she goes. After a moments, there is movement to their right. Quinn is there, a barrage of emotions flashing on her face, concern and anxiety winning out.

"I'm really sorry, Rachel," The blonde breathes out. Rachel is immediately reaching out with her left hand, which Santana has to adjust her hold on Rach for, to where her right arm is still stabilized and not being smashed, and so Rachel can actually _reach out_ for Quinn.

"This is not your fault, LuLu."

"She's my sister, Rachel, and–"

"–And she is _my_ cousin. Familial relation has no part in who was or was not the cause of the events that have led us to this point, Quinn."

Watching this, Santana winces at the name Rachel uses but, as her gaze flicks over said girl, Quinn meets her eye, and she sees a little bit of the _old_ Quinn. The one who would be _pissed off_ about someone hurting Rachel, not worrying about whether _she_ was the reason for whatever happened.

It startles her at first. She straightens up, just barely, reading that _look_, and coming away with one conclusion…

When this – when _Rachel_ – is taken care of, Rebecca is going to be in for a world of _hate_.

Santana can see it. That spark. The one that would flash in hazel eyes any time a kid decided to be extra stupid, and call Rachel a derogatory name (because of her fathers), or just did the typical "little kid" type of bullying.

Quinn turns away when there is a sound at the doorway, but Santana keeps watch. Hazel eyes dart away and she can no longer read her, but yeah…

Rebecca is going to wish she never stepped foot inside this house this afternoon.

* * *

**_*Later – 5:30 p.m.*_**

They have only been gone for about 15 minutes, as they left for, first, the Lopez Household, as Carlos has a handheld X-ray machine, which he will use to check Rachel's wrist, and then they'll go to the hospital, if needed.

As soon as that door was shut, and the boys and Santana watched as Josiah backed out of the driveway, and down the road until they are unnoticeable…

She spins around, making eye-contact with, first, Finn, then Noah. And she breathes out once, long and deep, as the worry and concern and fear bleeds out of her, as it leaves her body until the only thing she _can_ feel is… anger.

Red-hot _rage_.

She switches then. From San, – Britt and Q and Rach and Noah's best friend, – to _the _Santana Lopez. The one that spits fire and has hardened eyes; the one who does not _anyone's_ shit.

And the one that is going to give Rebecca an ass-whooping.

"I'm going to pay Rebecca a visit. Would either of you boys care to join me?"

It would probably turn out to be a not-so-good idea, leaving these three alone.

Finn calls his brother, Jordan, while Noah calls to _his_ house, and gets the Brown Family's address from Adeline. She is friends with Tessa's little brother, Richie, who is in the fourth grade. They play together at recess, and Adeline and Lila-June have both went over their house to also play with him, and 4-year-old Isabella.

Once he has the address, and by the time Jordan shows up, the three are dressed and ready to go, and their anger has only simmered until they are all very nearly _seething_.

Jordan takes one look at them and… just does not ask. Noah recites the address to him, and Jordan drives there, wondering if he _should_ say something, at least to ask what the fuck they are about to do, and what happened to make all three teenagers look so pissed off.

They arrive at the Brown's residence in less than 15 minutes. They exit the vehicle, and he follows. In the end, Jordan ends up taking 4-year-old Izzy home with him so she can play with Alex.

"Just don't do anything illegal, alright?" Jordan warns as he watches his little sister and her best friend skip out of the door, down the sidewalk, and to his truck, where Isabella's dad, Kevin, is installing his daughter's carseat.

Jordan bids the three teenagers goodbye, and then…

Kevin and his wife, Della, "have something important to tend to" which means they lead the teens to the family/living room, where Rebecca and Tessa are, and then they take the younger kids, and disappear into a different part of the house.

Obviously, they know at least part of what happened and why Santana, Noah, and Finn are at their house.

As soon as they enter the family room, Tessa and Rebecca look up from the whisper-fight they were having.

"What?" Rebecca snarks, obviously still pissy about what went on earlier, just a couple of hours ago, really. "Come here to finish the job?"

It pisses Santana off even more. Her blood is already boiling and she is worried about Rachel, about how much damage was done to her wrist, and how long she will be in pain for _this_ time, and Rebecca's attitude just adds to that anger.

"Yeah, you know what?" She steps closer to the two older girls. "We _did_ come here to "finish the job". We also came here to ask you, what the _fuck_ is _wrong_ with you?! You slapped your _sister_ in the face, Rebecca! _Slapped her_. Do you understand that? Do you have _any_ idea how far back this will set her in the progress we have made with Quinn?"

Rebecca opens her mouth but Santana is on a role and she silences the older girl with a hand motion.

"No! You don't get to speak right now. Since you so _graciously_ gave us your opinion on everything, now _you_ get to shut _the fuck up_, and listen _very_ closely. You got that?"

"You are not the boss of me, Santana!" Rebecca fumes. "You don't have _any_ say in how I do or do not handle things with _my_ little sister."

And oh, does _that_ just _aggravate the absolute shit_ out of her.

It is so very obvious, and Finn is immediately jumping forward, catching her just mere _milliseconds_ before Santana can lunge at Rebecca.

"You are a complete _ass_!" She yells. "My God, do you even _hear yourself_ when you speak?! This attitude, this anger? Your baby sister has went through something that _no one_ should _ever_ have to go through. She was beaten, Rebecca, physically _beaten with goddamn fucking belt_! For talking to Rachel! Your father is so _fucking_ _screwed_ _up_, so _fucked up_ in the head that he _beat_ his goddamn _daughter_ for _speaking_ to her _best friend_. Think about that for a goddamn second!"

By the end of it, Santana is panting, and Finn has stepped back. All three teens, and Tessa, watch Rebecca for her reaction.

"Well, if that happened," Tessa sighs as this is _not_ the response she hoped Rebecca would have. "then why the _fuck_ didn't you fucking _tell_ someone before that happened? Huh, Santana? You wanna play the victim, you and Brittany want to play the _oh, but he made me do it_ card, and you know what?! You're right! _My_ baby sister was the one he _beat_ with a _fucking_ _belt_! Not you! Not Brittany! _Quinn_, no one else, Santana! So, tell me. Why the fuck didn't you fucking tell someone?!"

This time, Noah holds _Finn_ back. Telling him silently to leave Santana alone. To let her advance, to let her get all her anger out towards Rebecca in any which way she wants or needs.

"You know what!" Santana goes forward but then stops. She falls silent, and they wait, even Rebecca. Santana turns way for about 10 seconds, and then…

Then she is turning back towards them. An eerie calm has passed over her facial features and through her body language. Her shoulders droop, and…

"I am so _sick and tired_ of everyone asking that fucking question."

Her words, the tone of her voice, really, more than her words, themselves, send shivers down Noah's and Finn's spines. Because when _the_ Santana Lopez is so angry that she is speaks calmly and quietly?

Fuck, your time to run for cover is gone, and all you need to be worried about is hoping that Santana values her freedom more than she wants to fucking murder you at that moment.

"I am so _sick_ of it," She repeats. "We were fucking _kids_. And I don't give a _damn_ if you care about our age, not one fucking _ounce_ of caring. We were little kids, and we were threatened. Quinn would come to school with bruises littering her arms, or with the night before's lingering effects, and you know what she would _say_, Rebecca?"

Santana steps forward. Once, twice… Her body language is still that calm that is almost _too_ calm.

Rebecca has no answer for that part. For once, she is being smart and _not_ responding.

So, Santana continues.

"She would say, _Daddy said this is because you and Britt didn't listen. He said it would happen again, if you did not listen_." She pauses, letting that wash over the two girls sitting on the couch. And then, she continues once more. "_He did this because_, _that happened because_, _Daddy said this, Daddy said that_…"

As she paces, she persists with this… _retelling_ of events.

"_If you tell anyone, I will make sure you never see my daughter again_. _No one is going to believe a bunch of little brats_. _No one is going to believe the things you say. I am keeping my daughter away from people who will have a terrible influence on her, and that is my right as her father_. _If you say one word to _anyone_, I will make your lives a living hell_. _If you do not do as I say, this shit will look like fucking _nothing_, compared to the things I am capable of_."

She makes eye-contact with them at the end of that little… monologue, which makes this moment so much _worse_.

"So, tell me, _Rebecca_," Santana steps forward, to where she is just a mere _foot_ from the couch. "Tell me again how we should have just _told someone_, when we were terrified little _kids_, absolutely _petrified_ 11-year-old little _babies_."

Silence…

Tessa's face says it all: This is so much more than anything she has ever been told.

When Rebecca does not respond, or rather, is still reaching for something to answer with, Santana speaks once more…

"I do not want to see you around Rachel or Quinn, or myself, Brittany, or the boys, _ever again_. You have completely _obliterated_ any chance you had at repairing or reconciling your relationship with Q. You called her a slut, you slapped her, you slapped _Rachel_, and you fucking disrespected the _hell_ out of two of the most _amazing_ young men I know."

A deep breath, long on the inhale, and…

"You gave her _proof_ that you are _not_ supportive in the things she has going on. Telling her that her anxiety is all in her head? That was the worst thing you could do. She is already _riddled_ with anxiety and fears that she is nothing but a burden on Rachel, and her fathers. That she honestly _does_ need to _just suck it up_. You are her big sister, Rebecca. Her only blood family she has at the moment, not counting Rach and their dads. Just stop and think about that for a moment. Think about the message those words sent her."

She sighs here, taking a moment.

"You destroyed your chance at being in her life, Becca. You hurt Rachel. You hurt your own _cousin_. Beside the fact that… that is the _one thing_ you do _not_ do, _especially_ around Quinn, not even focusing on that part, Rebecca, you hurt her so much that Rachel has to go to the hospital to get an x-ray, to make sure you did not do any _actual_ damage."

This has the effect she wanted. Rebecca seems as if that revelation is suddenly dawning on her – as if she is now, _finally_, understanding that her earlier actions have severe consequences.

"This will, most likely, set Quinn back in her progress – in the progress _we_ – not _you_ – have worked so damn hard to get to. I swear to _God_, if she ends up having a panic or an anxiety attack, or if Rachel is seriously injured, you better _believe_ I will do _so much more_ than just cussing and yelling at you. You should be _ashamed_, Rebecca. Do _not_ try to contact Q unless _she_ is the one to reach out first. Do not try to contact Rachel, and it would probably be in your best interest not to contact _any_ of us."

Santana backs away now, stating, "You will be lucky if Rach can convince Quinn to really think for _herself_ when choosing whether she wants to speak to you again, instead of her trying to _please_ you, because your first conversation in five years consisted of nothing but you saying how disappointed you are in her."

And then… turning to leave, Santana has one last message:

"Tessa, I am sorry that this is how you were introduced to the majority of us. And I am sorry that you had to be witness to my behavior today, I promise this is not how I am, usually. I hope that, someday, we are able to have a relationship with you, if you would like. I know that Quinn really does like you."

She smiles sadly.

"She sees you as a big sister, and you have always treated her as such. So, thank you."

The three teens leave at that moment. They loop back through the dining room, down the hallway, and to the front door.

Finn and Noah don't say one word. They just follow dutifully.

Finn calls his brother. Jordan shows up 15 minutes later, and the three get into the truck. He says Izzy and Alex are at home, and they ask to go to Rachel's house.

Not a one of them says a word the entire drive back to the Berry household.

* * *

**_*Meanwhile, at the hospital (this happened WHILE Santana, Finn, & Noah were at the Browns' residence)*_**

It was the worst news possible.

Because of all things, they really needed _that_.

An avulsion fracture.

Carlos checked it with his handheld portable x-ray machine at his house, before saying they needed to get a better look, and following the Berrys, Quinn, and Brittany to the hospital.

Now, here they are – Lima General Hospital at 5:27 in the afternoon, just three days before Thanksgiving. One of the busiest weeks of the year, when people decide to get drunk and do even more stupid, idiotic things than usual.

Mostly including turkeys and fires and drunken people thinking it's something that should be shown off.

But back to the subject at hand.

When Rebecca twisted Rachel's wrist, her bone moved in one direction while her actual _hand_ moved in a different direction. Now, being that this was grade-3 sprain, – the worst you can have before an avulsion fracture, or an actual _broken_ wrist, – it was not something that needed to be tugged and jerked and handled in this manner.

Consequently, Carlos walks into the Hospital room, and his expression is grim and not one that neither Josiah nor David wanted to see.

They all know it before he even puts the freshly-taken X-ray up on the little light board. This is why Quinn is out of the room the moment he walks in and clears the doorway. Brittany is cussing under her breath and running after the blonde, while Rachel just curses everyone who had something to do with the events leading up to this moment.

"Q!"

God, she had forgotten how _fast_ her friend was.

"Quinn!" Said girl disappears around a corner with Brittany still about eight feet behind her, and she mutters a few choice words under her breath before picking up her own pace, turning the corner…

And nearly running straight into Quinn, who had stopped just around that same corner.

"Dammit, Q!" She lets out before censoring herself. "God… What is going on? Are you all right?"

It takes one look into her hazel eyes for Brittany to know the answer to that. She honestly was not expecting this, at least, not upfront in her mind. Her thoughts were mostly occupied by Rachel, if her wrist was seriously hurt, and being worried about what Santana would do when left alone with the boys.

But not this.

Not Quinn because _damnit_, she can only focus on so many things at one time.

"Quinnie, what's going on?"

There are so many answers to this question, but first and foremost, Brittany takes a good look at the girl who has been her best friend since the fourth grade. The one she _grew up with_. Like Santana, she cannot really… _read_… her. Not like Rachel, but she _is_ Brittany, and if there is one thing that she has always been, it is "people-smart".

Quinn makes, and keeps, eye-contact with her. Which is a rarity in and of itself. The anxiety mostly keeps her from being able to do so, and when she has done it, it was to get her point across. But no one makes her do it, mostly because she is _the_ Quinn Fabray, and _no one_ forces Quinn Fabray to do something she does not want to.

Unless you are Rachel, but that is neither here nor there.

"Oh, Q," She sighs out. "Come on." She leads the blonde to a room just down the hall. It is a Doctor's "Lounge", sort of a break room for the doctors on this floor.

They go in and it is empty. Brittany shuts the door, locking it, going across the room to turn a lamp on, then shutting off the main light.

"Alright, come'ere."

Laying out her jacket, she motions for Quinn once she is sitting on it, on the ground, in front of the little couch. Quinn moves towards her, almost on autopilot, and for _at least_ the fifth time in the last several hours, Brittany silently curses Rebecca Fabray.

"Come sit, _Amore_."

Quinn sits in front of her, with her back against Brittany's front, and Britt holds her hands out, on either side of them, palms side up. Quinn places her own hands on top of Britt's, so their fingers are laced. That is about all she is clear-headed enough to do.

Thoughts – _bad_ thoughts – and her fears and that stupid _voice_ are swirling around her head and she can hardly focus on anything else.

"Quinnie?"

She blinks, focusing on her best friend. The way her fingers feel looped through Brittany's, and how the dancer is rubbing her thumbs over the backs of her hands.

And her voice…

"Q?"

She responds by leaning her head backwards, against Brittany's shoulder, which signals to the dancer that she can start.

"We are going to do the breathing, okay? Breathe in with me, 1… 2… 3… 4…, now hold it. 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… and breathe out, 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8…"

It takes a couple of tries. Brittany has to help her center herself first, and then Quinn is able to actually _do_ the breathing exercise. Once she is focused, they do this three times, until Britt can tell the sharpness of her caution of what is happening has settled down a bit.

"Good, now we are going to try with our senses, okay?"

A pause, for if Quinn wants to reply or something in response, and then…

"Look around…" She breathes. "It is quiet and calm. Just breathe… Pick out five things you can see, don't move, just… open your eyes, and glance around, slowly, and find five different things you can see…"

"I see a coffee maker." She says next, just whispering, slowly, calmly, and quietly. "A poster on the wall, a refrigerator, my shoes. And I see the table across the room." She waits patiently. Quinn has never actually spoken during this, but Britt does know about how long it takes for the blonde to pick out 5 things she can see.

Once that timeframe is up, Brittany continues, "Now, pick out four different things you can touch…" She breathes out slowly through her nose, letting her eyes fall shut.

"I can touch your hands… and my jacket. I can touch this couch,… and I can do this…" She threads the fingers of her right hand though Quinn's curly hair, which was let out of its French braid earlier.

They continue doing this, using their other senses – 3 things you can hear, 2 things you can smell, and 1 thing you can taste.

It helps, as always. It grounds Quinn, setting a specific path of thoughts in her mind, ones that will calm her, ease her anxiety. It makes to where, if only for a little bit, Quinn's mind is situated around _good_ things, and she is able to function as needed.

And, knowing that this was, most definitely, over their 15-minute limit, Brittany says, "Let's head back, ok? I'm sure they are finished up by now." The two stand up, Brittany picks up her jacket and shakes it out, before putting it back on. She turns the main light on, the lamp off, and unlocks the door.

**_:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/_**

By the time they arrive back in Rachel's hospital room, Quinn's anxiety has lessened quite a bit, but, boy, does that mean her anger and protectiveness are amped up.

She has the HBIC attitude firmly in place as she practically _stalks_ down the hallway back to Rachel's room, and Brittany just keeps about 5 paces behind her, trying to not get too much enjoyment out of seeing her best friend like this.

"Hey, LuLu," Rachel greets as they step into the room. "Hi, _Love_."

Quinn zeros in on the yellow casting on Rachel's right wrist. She narrows her eyes, silently cursing her big sister in her mind. She is vaguely aware of Brittany sliding past her, going straight for the bed. Josiah and David, and Carlos, are not in the room, as Rachel had asked that they give the three girls a moment alone.

Brittany sighs, whispering, "Questo la farà arretrare, vero?" _This will set her back, won't it?_

And Rachel just looks at her, her silence the answer she was hoping she _wouldn't_ get. They were doing well, in particular with Rachel and people touching her. Britt and Santana were getting by with touching without Rachel initiating, and Noah was _almost_ there.

But now?

Now, this little stunt will set them back, and the protective, green-eyed monster will rear its ugly head, and now…

Now there is nothing they can do about it.

"Lucy…" Rachel makes a '_come here_' gesture with her left hand. "You can come over, ya'know." When the blonde is still hesitant, she changes tactics. "Quinn, come over here, please."

It is slow going, but Quinn does eventually move to the bed. She climbs in and Rachel raise her left arm up and around her, as Britt takes a marker from the bedside table, and starts decorating her cast.

"We are going to be okay," She whispers, threading her fingers through Quinn's curls. "_Every_thing will be ok. Even if it does not feel like it."

After another ten minutes, the dads check on them. Rachel is loaded up with a sling, more pain medicine, and a warning to not shower with her arm in a cast, instead, she needs to do baths. And Carlos also warns her to be extra careful. No more unnecessary strenuous activities.

**_:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/_**

Getting home is another ordeal.

Rachel knows something is off the moment they walk into the house, Brittany in front of her, Quinn beside her, and their dads behind them.

Apparently, Brittany recognizes it, too, because the dancer is slowing her pace until the other two are beside her, and…

"Santana Maria Lopez!"

It is unnerving hearing Brittany be the one to call out her full name. And when she does not get a response, the three continue on to the kitchen, They can see the garage door that is in the laundry room. It is open, with Finn sitting in the doorway, watching something… or someone.

Rachel approaches him. He is listening to his MP3 player while Noah and Santana are over at the heavy bag that is hanging in the corner of the garage.

Rachel calls out, "Finn!" and then touches him on the shoulder. Obviously, the music was too loud because it scares the shit out of him. He squeals, jumping up and dropping the MP3 player, and then cursing as he rushes to pick it up and examine for any cracks or chips.

Meanwhile, Brittany is laughing her ass off, walking back through the laundry room into the kitchen, and Santana and Noah have stopped doing their exercises to figure out what the hell is going on.

Once things are calmed down, Finn gives a slight wave to the girls, trying to pretend like he _didn't_ just scream like a prepubescent girl.

"Hey."

"Hi."

Rachel returns, smirking, and gesturing to his MP3 player.

"Is it ok?"

She uses her right arm to do the gesturing which catches his attention…

"Yeah, it's–Wait a second…" That yellow cast was most definitely _not_ there two hours ago. Which means… "Rachel…" He trails off and it prompts Noah and Santana to come closer.

Rachel sighs because now, there is no ignoring it or putting it off. Noah and Santana come closer and see what it is that caught Finn's attention. Immediately the two are filled with anger, every bit of the fiery rage that was let go while hitting the heavy bag comes back full-force.

The five of them head inside, stopping in the kitchen where Brittany is. The dancer has the fridge open, a can of… icing? … in one hand, and a spoon with said icing in the other hand, held halfway to her mouth.

She freezes when they enter the room, looking like a kid who just got caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Hey." She tries to go for nonchalance and, thankfully, the rest of them has their attention on Rachel so she goes semi-unnoticed.

"Are you staying here?" Rachel asks trying to put it off for as long as possible. Her wrist hurts, her _head _hurts, she is exhausted, and hungry, and just wishes today was _over with_.

"No." Brittany returns the icing to the fridge, and rinses her spoon off. "This week is going to be crazy, so I am going to spend some time with Mama and Daddy, and the little ones."

They wait until she is gone before anyone says anything. Santana and Noah stay behind, though Gabriel is going to pick Santana up later while Noah's mom – Diane – told him he can stay the night.

They eat first before doing anything else. A quick meal of grilled cheese (vegan style), French fries, sweet tea, and corn. After eating, they head up to Rachel and Quinn's bedroom while Josiah and David go to the living room to watch a movie.

Rachel was hoping they would just magically forget about it, and would just go to bed, but…

"Alright, spill," Santana demands the moment the bedroom door is shut.

"What would you like to know?"

Rachel stalls as she wanders around the room, gathering up random things, while Quinn scoops up Zeke and Nala, falling back onto the bed. Noah goes straight to the beanbag, letting Tigger climb into his lap.

"Quit stalling, Rachel! Why the fuck do you have your arm in a cast?!"

Now, you see, anyone else would think – assume – that Santana is being disrespectful.

It takes someone to _really know_ her to understand this is her fears and worry getting the best of her. Her snarkiness is the equivalent of Quinn taping her leg – her anxiety is too high for her to ignore or suppress.

Giving in, Rachel sets down the items she gather up – a brush, a game controller, and a notebook – and she goes to the bed, motioning for Santana to take a seat.

It really is simple as she explains it – yes, it is Becca's fault her wrist is now in a cast. Yes, her jerking Rachel's wrists caused severe pain, as well as a more serious injury.

Santana is irate and, with Brittany not here, it takes longer for her to, well… not really calm down, but… just to settle _just enough_. She is absolutely _pissed_. This is what she was worried about – what she warned Rebecca about earlier.

"I am going to fucking _kill_ her!"

She gets whopped in the head with a pillow, and glares at the Diva for it. Meanwhile, Noah is silently fuming, already planning Rebecca's demise, and wondering if he can get away with just involving Finn, and whether the two can make it look like an accident.

"You are not going to do anything of the sorts, Santana Maria." Rachel grits out, giving her a look that leaves no room for discussion.

From then on, they get ready for bed. Noah is sleeping in the guest room while Santana takes the air mattress at the end of Quinn and Rachel's bed (after calling and asking, and really, neither Carmen nor Carlos have the heart to force her to come home after the day she has had).

**_:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/_**

They – the three of them – wait, on edge, for the moment that it crashes down on Quinn.

Surprisingly, it does not happen tonight. Rachel knows that this simply means it _will_ happen but… at the time it does, it will seem like the most randomness of occurrences.

Noah goes to the guest room, and Rachel is given her medicine for the night, and Quinn is laying beside her. The TV is turned on because it is a distraction that the three of them desperately need.

Around 11, when San checks on them by raising up and peering over the edge of the bed, she is surprised to see that Rachel is still awake. And, sensing her presence, Rachel glances down at the dark eyes watching her.

"Hey, T."

She is sitting up, leaning against the headboard. She has a pillow in her lap to prop her right arm up, while her left is gently resting on Quinn's back, from where the younger girl is curled up against her side, on her stomach, in a not-so-deep-or-peaceful sleep.

Feeling suddenly like she is going to regret this, Santana shifts so she is sitting up, asking, "Why are you awake?"

Rachel just looks at her. It unnerves Santana. But, she stays quiet, and eventually gets an answer.

"Because I don't sleep." It is an odd statement, but the Latina can only pinpoint the feeling of dread that is growing, gnawing at her insides, and it chills her, _literally_ chills her, and then, Rachel continues with,

"I don't sleep. I stay awake, and I categorize every breath she takes. I watch her, Santana, the entire night because I am _so terrified_ that if I blink for too long, this will have been all a fucking _dream_. I am so scared that I will wake up and you three will still be under his control… I am scared that if I fall asleep, I will wake up alone; that I will go to school, and you will not be speaking to me. That she will still be… _there_, and…"

Rachel trails off when her voice breaks and she risks waking Quinn up. She does not need to say anymore, regardless. Santana hears it all clearly – every fear, every detail of the nightmare that Rachel is living while she watches her best friends go through this.

And, she realizes, Rachel has not had her breakdown yet.

Noah did it over the weekend – a lot of holes were made in his bedroom walls as the boy's anger finally reached its boiling point.

Santana had hers last week, as well as Brittany sort of breaking down at school though, most likely, a _bigger_ "breakdown" is coming for her. As for Quinn, well, the younger girl has had _several_ of her own.

But not Rachel.

Rachel has held it together – comforted them, walked Quinn through her panic or anxiety attacks, been there for them as they argue over pointless shit because their minds and brains and emotions are so fucking screwed up right now that the _tiniest detail_ pisses them off…

"I don't sleep." Rachel whispers one last time. "I _can't_ sleep. Not when the nightmares are _bad enough_ when I am simply _awake_."

* * *

**I finally(!) have this finished! It has been over a month since I've updated this story (oops). This turned out to be about 5x longer than what I had planned. Originally, I was just going to have the beginning, Rachel at the hospital, and her getting a cast, but then it turned into this, so…**

**I am going to update ****_Worth Giving Up_**** tonight, as well. And from now on, the updates should come more regularly. I just really needed to get this posted before I did anything else. Also, that ending there ^^ is sort of a lead-up to chapter 34 of ****_Worth Giving Up?_**** It mentions Rachel not yet having her "breakdown", which is what happens in that chapter.**

**Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought! And if you have an requests for this story, let me know. I have written all that has been requested so far, and there are several that I am actually really excited to get done. :)**

**P.S. I PROMISE Rebecca is not all bitchiness. She will, eventually, apologize, though not anytime soon. Second, I kind of forgot about their Foster Kitties, which is why they randomly showed up at the end. And third, it will come crashing down on Luce. She will try to bury the anxiety this entire event gave her, but that will only work for so long… :'(**


	7. Sectionals (season 2 sneak-peak)

**Disclaimers: I do not own Glee or its characters. If I did, the Unholy Trinity's relationship with Rachel would have be much better than what it was at this point.  
Spoilers: spoilers for season 2, Sectionals. Also teensy bit spoilers for current chapters of _Is It Worth Giving Up?_, as of chapter 34 and before.  
Rating: K+ (fluff!)**

**Notes: This is a future outtake from Worth Giving Up. Like, waaay in the future. It is Sectionals of season 2. It's a glimpse into the future, showing all the hard work Quinn and everyone has put into building up her confidence, bravery, and working on her anxiety/stress levels.**

**Notes 2: If you are caught up on Glee and/or my story, you can read this without spoilers.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**March 2011**_

* * *

**_*10 minutes before showtime*_**

"Hey, LuLu."

Rachel makes her way to the curtained area where Quinn and Sam are set to enter once their song begins. Sam looks up at her but finds himself quickly turning to Quinn, because he just _loves_ to see the way she _lights up_ at seeing Rachel.

It never gets old to him.

And, of course, it happens this time.

The Diva gets a whispered, "Hello." back, and it really is amazing just how far they have come from last year, when Quinn was literally _not speaking_ at school. And to go from that to this? To agreeing on, working for, and actually (about to) singing her part of the duet, in front of hundreds of people, – the majority of which are strangers?

_That_ is amazing in and of itself.

"I just wanted to check on you – on both of you – before we went on." She looks to Sam at this and he smiles back, nodding, to which she returns the nod, before looking back to Quinn. "You good?"

It is barely there but… Quinn still nods, that smile she cannot seem to get rid of lighting up her face even more.

"Okay." Rachel reaches forward with one hand, in a silent question that Sam has come to know as something that is frequent between her and the Gleeks. He does not see it, but then again, he never does. Quinn and Rachel are able to have multitudes of conversations with their eyes.

And even though he does not see it, this conversation consists of Quinn giving her permission to touch. Rachel continues forward, doing something with a strand of hair, and then just resting her palm against Quinn's cheek.

"I am so proud of you, _Angel_," She whispers. "Of both of you. You have worked so hard, and you both deserve every moment of this." She then steps back. "Ok. I have to go now. I am not supposed to even be here, so I need to go before Mr. Schuester finds out I am gone."

Quinn smirks at that.

"Rachel Berry breaking the rules."

"Yes, well…" She is backing away now, return the smirk with a smile "You are worth it." And with that, she is turning and hurrying away.

**_:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/_**

**_*8 minutes later*_**

They are out now.

She can hear Sam begin his part and moments later, Quinn is singing, as well. The rest of them are behind the curtain, and Rachel looks to Santana, then Britt, and finally, to Noah and Finn.

She cannot even _begin_ to describe how _proud_ she is of her little sister.

And she sees that same proudness shining on all of their friends' faces.

They finish the song, and are amazing, of course. The music starts up for _Valerie_. Brittany and Rachel take their place beside Santana.

Rachel does the little movements with her hair on one side and Britt does it on the other. Santana starts singing, and is absolutely amazing.

As they finish their group song, and the crowd cheers, and they bow, and leave the stage…

Rachel waits for it.

The hug – tackle, really – from either Quinn or Brittany, which is why she steps to the side as soon as they enter their dressing room, and waits, with an arm held slightly out, their universal, silent way of giving permission.

She does not have to wait long, because Quinn is sliding into her, almost knocking her over, and Sam saves them at the last second.

"Woah there!"

He waits to make sure they are not going to fall over before leaving them to go talk to one of the other Gleeks.

"I am so proud of you, _Angel_," Rachel whispers as Quinn presses her face against the top of her head, trying to calm her racing heart. "You deserved every moment of this, you know it? Every single bit. This is what we have worked towards, and I am so, so proud of you."

As she feels the nod from Quinn, Rachel's eyes roam around the room to different people – Mike, Finn, Santana, Noah, and finally, Britt, who is doing some kind of dance with Kurt.

Rachel smirks as she sees that the boy may not be a 100% willingly participant in this dance, but she can tell by the smile on his face that he isn't going to ruin this for her.

Britt is allowed to be happy, and he knows and understands, and _he_ deserves to be happy.

He meets her eye, a silent question as she sees his gaze flicker to Quinn and back to her.

Rachel nods once. Letting him know that Quinn is ok, and he smiles, wider.

Because he understands.

They worked _so hard_ to get her to this point.

And he is as proud of her as every other person in this room.

* * *

**I am so excited to get Sam introduced! It won't be until my "version" of season two, but still. He is going to have lots of siblings, and a very interesting backstory, and I am sooo psyched for it.**

**So, this was a sneak-peak into the future, revealing a lot of things – Quinn is speaking! She sang a duet in front of hundreds of people! And Kurt is finally ****_nice_****. See? We're getting there lol. Just some things to take care of before we get to ^ this ^ version of Kurt (and Mercedes).**

**Please review and let me know what you thought! :)**

**ETA: I keep forgetting to say this! But I have a poll up on my profile for the future of _Worth Giving Up?_ It is who you would like Kurt to be paired with. So please go and vote, and let me know! :)**


	8. Follow up (to Q & Noah slushied)

**Disclaimers: I do not own Glee or its characters. I do own all OCs unless ownership is otherwise given.  
Spoilers: None except for current chapters of ****_Is It Worth Giving Up?_**** (chapters 33 and before)  
Rating: T to be safe (Santana's mouth, you know how it is)**

**Thank you to those who reviewed on the last couple of chapters. My laptop is about to die so I will update this chapter with a more detailed note later, but for now, here is the next chapter!**

**Notes: This is a direct follow up to chapter 4. Rachel meets with Britt and Santana in Coach Sue's office, to talk about the three girls who ordered Quinn and Noah to be slushied.**

**Protective!Rachel with an underlining of Protective!Santana. And Quick at the beginning if you… close both eyes, and use your imagination…**

**Btw, this is BEFORE the Thanksgiving pt. 1 chapter. So it is BEFORE Rachel's arm is put in a cast.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**Monday, November 22**__**nd**__**, 2009**_

* * *

**_*Later – Coach Sylvester's Office*_**

Rachel helps Quinn wipe off as much of the slushy as she can. Honestly, though, Quinn is going to need to shower, at least to get it all off, from her hair, neck, and other places that neither girl can reach with a damp paper towel in the girls' bathroom.

Noah shows up not too long after Santana leaves. And he stays while Rachel is helping Quinn. Rachel had told Santana that she wants to speak to their Coach about what happened. So, Sue said that they would wait. Mandy is in the office with Santana and Brittany, while the other three girls await their fate in the hallway outside the office.

It takes 15 minutes before Rachel makes her decision, and she walks the two down the hallway to the _Cheerios's_ locker room.

"I will be in with your Coach, San, and Britt, okay?" Rachel tells them. "Come find me when you are finished."

Thankfully, Quinn nods, and turns to enter the locker room. Noah follows after her without saying much, and Rachel sighs deeply, letting her head fall backwards, trying to ease the stress that is eating away at her right now.

She then treks her way down to Coach Sylvester's office.

There are three girls waiting outside. She recognizes them as the three who Santana and Brittany have had the most problems with since they became Captain and Co-Captain a few weeks ago.

"What are you looking at, Berry?" The blonde one snarks at her. She is feeling particular snappy today, which is why she replies with,

"Just remember that _you_ are going to the ones who receive punishment for this. You can snark to me all you want, but you mess with Sue Sylvester's girls, and you are going to regret it with your very _being_. You should know that, considering _you_ three are "her girls", though, going by your actions today, you may not be on this Team much longer."

And with that, she knocks on the door, and is promptly let inside.

"Ah, Streisand," Sue greets as Santana shuts the door. "How is she?" It took _a lot_ of self-control to stop herself from going after who, she _thought_, were 3 respectable, important members of her _Cheerios_. She nearly had a come apart when Brittany walked in with blue stains on her Letterman sleeve, though she withheld it when she saw the dancer was not alone.

Now, being that Brittany has been a part of this team since eighth grade, Sue had come to know the little tells of her anxiety, or when something was eating at her. And Sue had hoped that after revealing what… _he_… did to them, she would not see this look on Brittany anymore – at least, _for a while_.

Knowing that Brittany is a very respectable person, and that she would not have the blue stains on her Letterman because of carelessness, she asked…

And was told the events, the whys, which has led them up to this point.

To Rachel being in here.

"About as well as you'd expect," Rachel answers. She steps further into the room.

"I think, if this happened a month ago, it would not have the affects it most certainly will have. She may have been able to come out of it at least a little bit unscathed."

"But, due to everything else that has happened, Quinn has been reduced to what she was when I first met her – a terrified little girl whose anxiety has overtaken every thought and action she has made, or is going to make. And that means none of us know how this will affect her."

Sue nods to this.

Yeah, that's what she thought.

It is not what she _wanted to hear_. But, even she is not naïve enough to believe that Rachel was going to walk in here and say, "Oh, everything's great! She is going to be just fine!"

"Right." She straightens up in her seat, motioning for Rachel to take one of the two seats in front of her desk.

One of them is already occupied by Brittany, while Mandy is sitting against the wall next to the door, and Santana is pacing around the office.

"So… What are we discussing as far as punishment?"

"I say Suicides until they pass out, and then more Suicides when they wake up."

It should be no surprise that this comes from Santana.

And Rachel is caught between laughing – because it was _so predictable_ – and sighing in annoyance.

They should not be here.

Why are they here?

God, why is it that they seem to not be able to catch a damn break?

"I don't want to actually _injury_ them." Rachel states, pausing for the – "And why the _fuck_ not?" – she knew was coming. "Because, T, that will not teach them _anything_."

"No! –" She stops her with a hand motion when Santana goes to cut in. "Zip it, and listen."

And Sue watches this with great enrapture.

"If Miranda drew on the way–"

"– What the fuck does my baby sister–"

"– I said _zip it_–"

"– I don't _want_ to _zip it_! I want to know–"

"– Well, if you'd shut the fuck up, Santana, you might find out what that has to fucking do with it!"

That finally gets her to be quiet.

Meanwhile, the reactions around them are… entertaining to say the least.

Mandy is wide-eyed in the floor, frozen in place at the fact that someone _dare_ cross Santana Lopez, while Brittany is just leaning back in her chair, watching these two without a care in the world, and Sue?

Well, she is taking pointers.

Because obviously she has been getting Santana to shut up and listen the wrong way all this time.

Note 1… Rachel stated out with "T". That must be something between the two of them because she has not heard Brittany or Quinn use anything other than "San" or "S" or, on occasion, from Britt, "Sanny".

Note 2… Possibly the use of cusswords were what got Santana to be quiet, though, she muses, maybe it is because even someone like Santana can see the fire sparking in the Diva's eyes, and knows it is bad to keep egging her on.

No wonder she can hear all kinds of arguments from the Choir room nearly every day.

Obviously, Rachel has not "trained" the other Gleekers like she has Santana…

"You gonna shut up and let me speak?"

It is with a calm voice, but Sue categorizes every one of the little bits and pieces of her body language that say just how _calm_ Rachel really is.

When she gets no reply, the Diva finally says,

"If Miranda were to draw on the wall, you wouldn't yell at her and force her to wash it off. Now,–" Rachel stands up here, walking closer to Santana.

"Besides the fact that she is literally 1-year-old, and she would have no understanding of _why_ you were yelling, – as she grows, if you continue to yell each time she does it, she will either one, stop coloring on the wall, or two, find a place hidden away to continue coloring in secrete."

Rachel sighs out and realizes that she has everyone's attention.

"If Miranda were coloring on the wall, you would need to explain to her why that is wrong, give her an alternative to the _wall_, or take away the coloring utensils until she learns better–"

"My point is, having them do Suicides until they pass out will do absolutely _nothing_ except make them hate you and your Coach even more, _and_–" She holds up the hand again. "– and make them try to do their bullying in private next time."

_Maybe she is on to something_… Sue thinks as she listens more closely.

Rachel looks Santana straight in the eye, asking, "You think slushying is the _only_ way they can get to her? You and Lucy, for _years_, tore me down with names, Santana. Neither of you _ever_ had to lay _a hand_ on me _any time_ you called me those… _things_… and it can happen with them–" She swings her arm in the direction of the door. "and Lucy, just as much as it did with you and her and me."

_Lucy?! Who is that? That is the second time Rachel used it. Does she mean Quinn – No, focus, Susan!_ Sue tries to derail the thought of not knowing why Rachel is using Lucy for… Quinn? … She has more important things to worry about.

Rachel turns to _her_ now. And she rushes to remember the last thing the Diva said so it does not look like she was not listening.

"They are your girls, Coach," She notices Rachel adopts a more… _respectful_… demeaner. "So, you have the final say in what happens, but…" She trails off, waiting for a response.

Sue thinks about it, actually _thinks about it_.

She has to admit – Rachel is right. Punishing them with something like laps until they pass out will only make them stew with anger and plan a better route of _bullying_ for the next time.

They will not be thinking about what they did and how it was wrong; all they will think about is how much they _hate_ Rachel Berry, and Santana and Brittany, and how many more laps they have until they get to go home.

She thinks about it, settling on…

"She is your girl, Rachel."

This confuses her, obviously, so Brittany explains with, "We all have someone on the team. Sanny is my person, I am hers, as well as Q being both of ours. If something happened to one of us – like with Q – and it was done by a teammate, our person will decide what the punishment is, so S decides for me, I decide for her, we both do it for Q, and so on."

She waits for the nod.

"Q is your girl, and you are hers. This happened to her so, granted it is nothing extreme, you get to decide what punishment Megan, Ashley, and Brianna get handed out."

Sue nods along approvingly.

Take that, assholes who want to call her best dancer stupid.

Rachel takes a moment then, to think about it. She looks to the door, then around the room.

"Do any of them have anything imperative to do after school? Any siblings they need to watch, or jobs to go to?"

"Ashley has an older sister in college but other than that, no they do not have siblings, or jobs, or anything else. They usually go to the mall after school."

Rachel nods to this, as well, thinking about it.

She knows she can choose the punishment but still; it is not as easy as it seems to pick something that would be officiant enough to make these three teenagers understand why bullying two of their Captain's and Co-Captain's best friends is not the way to get their anger out.

She tries to think of something that they would hate – but at the same, it would be beneficial, even if not directly _to_ those three girls.

Rachel thinks it over… settles on one thing, but, wonders if it would help.

She decides not to second guess it and suggests, "Detention." And, because she _knows_ Santana is going to flip her shit over it, quickly adds, "But not in the Library," that is where detention is usually held. It helps to keep the kids quiet, instead of them goofing off, being loud, and "just" spending time with their friends.

"They can use that time to help clean, either the Cafeteria, or the Locker Rooms. Instead of being kept in the Library with nothing to do."

Rachel pauses here, mostly to take in the reactions around her. Mandy is looking thoughtful while Brittany is watching Santana.

And the Latina looks as if she is ready to march out of this room, and smite them right there in the hallway.

But…

She looks to Rachel and _knows it_.

Quinn – Lucy – is, for all intents and purposes, Rachel's "responsibility" now. The Diva gets to decide things like this – punishment for those who hurt Quinn and, in the process, Noah, as well.

So, she nods her consent. Shows her willingness to hand this over to the older girl.

Sue waits for a moment, to see if any of them have anything else to say. However, before she can give the go-ahead, there _is_ one more person that needs to be dealt with…

"And what about Jenson, over there?"

Their gazes snap to said girl, who straightens up and looks slightly afraid. She hopes that go easy on her – after all, she was just doing as her Captains ordered, or at least, what she was _told_ Santana and Brittany wanted her to do.

Mandy did not know Quinn left the team _voluntarily_. If she _had known_, she most definitely would _not_ have thrown that slushy at Q and Noah. The whole team has been taught that those who are the Captain and Co-Captain are the boss. What they say, unless it is inappropriately _crazy_, is what goes. No questioning allowed.

"Jenson, stand up!" Sue orders, which gets the frightened teenager to obey immediately. She then sits back, and lets the girls take care of it.

"She said the orders supposedly came from Santana and me."

Rachel glances at Brittany as the dancer says this.

Then, Britt is speaking to Santana, a hidden message of _take it easy_ underneath the words, "She was only doing what they have all be told. The order came from us, which they are to obey without enquiring about it."

Santana does not say anything but _something_ is seen, not by Sue, and certainly not by Mandy, herself.

But Rachel and Brittany see it.

The silent way she says _ok_.

Brittany looks to Rachel, passing the so called "torch" on to her.

"You're free to go." Rachel states. "You were doing something that you have taught to do. However, know that Quinn left this team voluntarily, and from now on, _unless_ the order comes _directly from_ Captain Lopez _or_ Co-Captain Pierce, then you are to _not_ do _anything_ that has to do with Quinn Fabray. Is that understood?"

It takes her a moment to realize that she is neither being thrown off the team, nor having a part in the other girls' punishment.

But she nods, stuttering out a, "Yes, Ma'am." Even though Rachel is only a year older than her, and really does not have the authority to mandate such a response.

Mandy is let go, and she quickly exits the Office. The three outside the room all smirk, creepily at the same time, like a bunch of dolls who have no ability to think or act for themselves. She looks to them, and she sees in their faces, in those smirks, that they think she is walking away after having her ass handed to her, and that they got away scot-free.

She is barely five feet down the hallway before she _knows_, without even having to turn around, that Sue has opened her door.

Mandy _knows_ because she can _hear_ that edge in her Coach's voice, as Sue demands, "Get your sorry asses in this office _now_!"

And, as she walks down the hall, turning the corner, _she_ smirks to _herself_.

Because they have _no idea_ how much trouble they are _really_ in.

* * *

**_Ta-da…_**

**And there it is. I know you were probably expecting them having to do something like Suicides, but I feel like maybe? Rachel was right? The Suicides would have done nothing but pissed them off. They would have run the laps, then got to go home, or to the mall, or wherever else.**

**This way ^^ they have detention, but are forced to do something that bitchy cheerleaders like them hate – ****_Working_****. They will do this for a week – stay after school, help clean the Cafeteria, and the Locker Rooms after practice.**

**They will be pissy, but at least it is productive *shrugs***

**Anyway, how do you guys feel about me doing another follow up? With the Faberry that I am sure you are wanting?**

**Please review and let me know what you thought! ****_Worth Giving Up?_**** will be updated on the seventeenth. :)**


	9. Thanksgiving pt 3 – extended scene

**Disclaimers: I do not own Glee or its characters. I do own all OCs, unless ownership is otherwise given.  
Spoilers: ****_major_**** spoilers for ****_Is It Worth Giving Up?_**** Please do not read if you are not caught up to chapters 33–35!  
Rating: low-T**

**Notes: This is an outtake for **_**Worth Giving Up?**_** chapter 35 – Thanksgiving pt. 3. They are at Robert and Taylor Hudson's house, which they went to after leaving the gas station earlier in the chapter.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**_*3 hours later – Robert & Taylor Hudson's house – 1:30 p.m.*_**

Rachel walks through the house as she searches for Quinn. For the last 2 and a half hours, she and the girls have been spending time with Finn's uncle Robert and aunt Taylor, and their six-month-old son, Timothy.

She has never seen Quinn so relaxed as the blonde has been for those hours. The way she lit up when they first walked in, and how she and Brittany went off in search for the baby…

It was amazing. They laughed, all of them. And giggled and played with Timmy. They read him stories, got him to crawl, fed him, and even rocked him to sleep.

It was just… amazing. And there really isn't another word to describe it.

Now, though, Rachel looks for Quinn and as she does, she comes across Timmy's Nursery.

And she pauses in the doorway. Quinn is sitting in the rocking chair, she has Timmy and the blonde is gently rocking back and forth. The baby stares up at her, completely enraptured by this older girl, even though she is not speaking.

Rachel stands there quietly, just… watching. And she sees just how good of a mother Quinn would be, and Noah has already proven he'd be a good father, from the way he interacted with Timmy earlier, and from the way he is with all the little kids who are in their lives.

And she wonders, will Quinn allow herself and Noah to have this moment, to have _many more_ moments like this one? To raise their baby, to be there to rock them to sleep, to play with them, to feed them, to celebrate the important milestones in their lives?

She knows what Quinn said on Tuesday, and _god_ how she _hopes_ Quinn was serious. She would be there. Santana and Brittany would be there. Noah would, no doubt. His mother, and his sisters and older brother…

Josiah and David would be absolutely, 100% on board with helping them raise their baby.

And she knows it. She _knows_ Quinn _wants_ this but… that voice.

The one that won't _shut up_ about her being a burden, or being stupid…

That voice is the only thing standing between her best friend and the happiness she needs – that she deserves – so very much.

But that voice…

That stupid, fucking _voice_ won't let her say it.

Rachel knows, deep down, she knows that the moment Quinn calmed down and came to terms with the fact that she is 15 and pregnant, then her mind was made up about whether or not she would keep the baby.

And she knows Noah wants to. They've talked about their imaginary future families almost since the day they met. Even Quinn would participate by whispering her part in Rachel's ear.

They chose who they would marry, how many kids they wanted, which gender those kids would be. What their names were going to be, whether they would live in one big house together, or in separate homes.

They pieced together their future maybe-families the way kids do, and…

Quinn and Noah's chance just happened to come at the same time… at only 15 years old.

Except, the chance could be taken away, snatched right from their hands by people who would rather tear Quinn down instead of building her up with confidence and bravery and an unlimited amount of self-esteem.

She must have made a noise while standing in the doorway because Quinn is suddenly startled and snaps her gaze to the doorway. Rachel smiles gently, moving into the room slowly.

"Hello, _Angel_."

She comes over, sitting on the little two-seater couch that is beside the rocking chair. It gets Timothy's attention, and she smiles at the little boy, who grins back around his pacifier. He is usually weary of strangers but warmed up quickly to Rachel. She seems to have that effect on kids, as Amara and Miranda both did the same thing.

"Hello, babyboy. How are you? You having fun rocking with Lucy?"

He reaches for her with one hand and she holds out her casted hand (which she took a pain pill for earlier), and lets him grasp her finger.

"You are such a big boy, you know it? And adorable, too. I will definitely be coming to visit once I get my license and am comfortable driving this distance. I can tell you are loved by your Uncle Jordan and Uncle Finn, and your Auntie Alex just could not stop talking about you."

Rachel punctuates the words by saying them in an over exaggerating voice, gently rubbing Timmy's little hand with her finger. She looks up at Quinn, finds her watching her with an… unreadable expression on her face.

"Maybe Auntie Lucy will even come with me."

She reaches up with her left hand, pausing for a moment, and softly tucks a stray blonde hair behind Quinn's ear, then trailing her finger across her cheek.

It is when she brushes a tear from her cheek that Quinn is knocked out of her trance.

And she _realizes it_…

"Rae…"

It turns out her earlier assessment was correct.

But it still chills her to hear the fear in Quinn's voice, which is fighting with the determination written all over face.

She nods, unable to speak for a few moments, but then breathes out, "I know."

"I want to keep the baby." It's whispered anyway.

Rachel nods again.

"Please don't be mad."

She shifts upwards so she can lean her forehead against Quinn's, this time shaking her head. "I'm going to be an aunt; how can I ever be upset about that?" She laughs it out through tears, and then… the two just… continue sitting there.

* * *

**How you'd like that? Quinn has made a decision. It happened much earlier than I originally planned – I was going to have her decide ****_after_**** the baby had been born, like maybe changing her mind last minute after she and Noah had decided on an open-adoption, but then I had her say it to Rebecca and needed to do a follow up and… this happened.**

**Please review and let me know what you know thought! :) ****Once we get passed the Christmas chapter/Noah finding out Quinn's decision, they'll go baby shopping!**

**Also, these chapters should start being in order soon, for example, I am going to do Judy/Josiah's conversation from when she was arrested (early November). Then I will do Russell being questioned about this "Mystery Man". And other important moments, in order of appearance.**

**Extra notes: **

**This chapter is in celebration of having almost 1,000,000 words archived/published. Thank you to EVERYONE who has ever read, reviewed on, followed, favorited, suggested ideas, etc. for any of my stories. I would not be here without you all!**

**Also, I want to give a shoutout to those of you who are down in Louisiana or Mexico, and anywhere else where Tropical Storm Cristobal has or will be hitting. It should hit within the next 24 hours. Please stay safe down there!**


	10. Eavesdropping – Why Do It?

**Disclaimers: I do not own Glee or its characters.  
Spoilers: future chapters of _Is It Worth Giving Up?_  
Rating: T**

**Notes: I just needed to do something. To write _anything_. This indirectly mentions Santana, but it focuses on Britt and two very important characters for the future. It is short. It drops a bombshell. And I am sorry for that.**

* * *

**_February 2010_**

* * *

**_*Brittany's bedroom*_**

She toys with the phone in her hand. It's new – an iPhone – all fancy and everything. She looks to the sleeping girl next to her, who is only in this state because of the medicine that has been prescribed for all five kids who were most affected by everything.

She went downstairs just a few minutes ago. She was thirsty, aiming to get a bottle of water and then go back up and try to get a couple more hours of sleep.

Finally, she just _can't_ anymore, and she speed-dials _#6_. It rings four times before the call is answered.

_"Hey, Britt. What's up?"_

She sniffles, the first sign that she _isn't_ ok. It worries her friend, obviously.

_"Brittany? What's the matter, sweetheart?"_

"Are you with Jocelyn?" She has to stand up and go to the bathroom, closing the door so her crying does not wake Santana.

_"Yes, she's right here. What's going on? Are you all right?"_

"No," She chokes out. "Can you come pick me up, please? I–… I don't wanna say it over the phone."

_"Ok."_ Her friend does not ever bother arguing. She can hear her shaking awake her girlfriend, telling her something is going with Brittany. _"We're going to come get you, ok? Meet us outside."_

It is easy being quiet enough not to wake Santana. Brittany quickly brushes her teeth, then throws on a sweatshirt, and grabs her _Cheerios_ jacket, her shoes, and writes the sleeping girl a note. She sneaks downstairs, managing to get outside without alerting anyone to her presence.

17-year-olds Dani and Jocelyn pull up moments later. Their faces show how worried they are. Dani is the one to get out first, Jocelyn following close behind.

"What is going on?!" The half-Latina whispers harshly.

"Joce…"

"Can we go back to your house, please?"

"Yes–" Dani interrupts before Jocelyn can demand to know what is going on right here and now. "Yeah, come on."

They make it back to Jocelyn's house in one piece. Her parents are at work, so it is just the three of them since Jocelyn and Dani are homeschooled, as well.

They start in the kitchen. Dani gets the ingredients out for pancakes after washing some strawberries so Brittany can have something to snack on. And so she can have at least _something_ on her stomach, because she knows the dancer probably is not going to want to eat after whatever kind of conversation this is going to be.

"Britt," Jocelyn sits beside the younger girl whom she has considered a sister since they were 6 years old. "Honey, please talk to us. Everything was fine last, what happened between then and before you called us?"

Blue meets brown and it takes her breath away to see the pain in Brittany's eyes. Not knowing what to do, she simply presses a kiss to Brittany's forehead, the tears tracking down her face as Brittany chokes out,

"They're charging him with murder."

A loud crash to their left causes both girls to jump harshly. Jocelyn glares at her girlfriend, "Dani!" but she is already apologizing.

"Sorry – I'm sorry!" She places the skillet gently on the bar, purposefully going slow and calm. "I'm sorry." She sighs out, taking a moment to gather her thoughts because she heard what the dancer said, and…

If those words mean what she _thinks_ they mean…

"B," She whispers, coming around the kitchen bar to her friend's side. "Look at me."

She gazes into the blue eyes she fell in love with the day they met. Not _that_ kind of love but, the kind that made her know she would protect the five-year-old little girl with freckles and blonde pigtails for as long as she could. She and Jocelyn are 1 year and 10 months older than Brittany, and they used that to their advantage at every possible moment.

Now though?

Now they've discovered that their best friend has gone through the unthinkable, _seen_ the unfathomable.

Dealt with things, and kept secrets that no child should have to bear.

"Brittany, I need you to really be sure of what you just said."

Danielle thought her life was fucked up when she found out she was the product of her mother's infidelity. Her parents stayed together and are the true definition of love, but now, now she has been thrown into a world of hateful, disgusting people. She and Jocelyn has been told things, and have had to grow up a lot in the past month.

Brittany holds eye contact, the tears spilling over. She looks like the 8-year-old little girl who stood on Jocelyn's front porch and hugged them goodbye before she was dragged away by her mother, never to be seen again by the two little girls who had been her best friend for three years.

"Dani, I heard my mom say…"

And this moment right here is how Danielle Harris knew her world would never be the same.

"I heard my mom say that there is… evi-dence." Her voice cracks harshly. "That Russell knew that road was impassable. He paid someone to delay putting the sign out, and he went down that road!" Brittany slams her hand on the counter, gritting her teeth. "He went down that road knowing it was not safe. He went down that road _knowing_ that it could end _very badly_ for the other… occupants in the car."

Then, she breathes out, her bottom lip trembling, and she transforms from a grownup 15-year-old to a scared little girl.

"He went down that road, Dani…" Her eyes beg for her to make everything better, and Dani does not even _dare_ to glance up at Jocelyn. "He went down that road, and now Abigale is dead."

* * *

**So... that happened. I honestly don't think I will be getting much done for this fandom anytime soon, but I had this thought, and I just had to get it written out.**

**Please review and let me know what you thought.**

**Side note: Danielle Harris is Dani from season 5. Yes, Santana's girlfriend. No this will not have any Dantana. Before Brittany met Santana in the third grade, she went to a school for preschool thru second grade. When she was in Kindergarten, she met Dani and Jocelyn, both first-graders at the time. They were best friends until Brittany's mom moved her at the end of second grade. This will all be explained at some point in IIWGU because all of them are doing online schooling, and it's just too much to explain right now.**

**Shoutout to _Isa Yodice12_. We discussed bringing Dani in, so this is that! :) **


	11. Thanksgiving pt 1 – alternate ending

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters. I do own Rebecca Fabray & Tessa Brown.  
Spoilers: current chapters of _Is It Worth Giving Up?_ (#40 and before)  
Rating: T**

**So, a little explanation as to what this is: this is the FIRST version of the chapter "Thanksgiving pt. 1". This is how I had originally wrote it. In this, Rebecca _really does_ fuck up. She says things that she would never in a million years be able to take back or work to fix.**** I had it saved, and wanted to put it up to see what you guys thought.**

**Important note: Please read through as it not an EXACT copy of the chapter from _Is It Worth Giving Up?_ There are places that are different, including the part where Rebecca reacts to Q being pregnant.**

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

"Oh, come on!" She throws her hands up. "My baby sister was beaten by our father and no one told me or allowed me to visit until _now_, so excuse me, if I want to hug her and make sure she is ok, and would like to hear it _from her_ that she is doing all right."

At her tone, Quinn immediately snaps her eyes down to the blanket currently draped across both her and Rachel. She hates that her big sister has been here less than 10 minutes and already, she has managed to both anger and disappoint her. The mention of her… jackass sperm donor… does not sit too well with her, either.

Seeing this, the look on the younger's girl face making her heart _ache_, Tessa finally steps in.

"Rebecca," She grits her own teeth, hand in a fire grip on her fiancée's arm. "I think it is best if you step back, give the poor girl some breathing room, and maybe start this visit over, with a more _gentle and calmer_ approach." She says it in a whisper, but everyone still hears the no-nonsense tone. And Rebecca finally relents.

The two sit on one of the smaller couches. Rachel leans in to whisper something to Quinn and by doing so, uncovers both hands unintentionally.

"What the hell–"

"Lower your voice, Rebecca Annabelle!" David snaps.

"Right… sorry. What happened to your… to both of your… wrists?"

Santana snorts at this, covering it up with a cough when Rachel glares at her. "I didn't say a word."

"We had a little incident at school." Rachel answers simply.

Noah looks amused while Finn is guilty, and Santana and Brittany are trying their best not to laugh, especially at the now protective look on Quinn's face. Rebecca interprets this in a different way, however, and snarks,

"What? You touch her without the permission you always preach about getting? Good for you, Lucy, fighting back. That'll show'er."

Tessa can see this is going to go downhill _very_ quickly. Quinn obviously has two dads and five friends who will all rip her fiancée to shreds if she snaps like that again, so she pops Rebecca on the back of the hand, adding in a stern voice,

"Lower your tone, and lose the attitude, Rebecca, or you and I will be going right back out that door we came through." She turns to Josiah and David. "I am so sorry about her. She is usually _much_ better behaved then this. I would like to say it is her own nerves but…"

And David understands. It is all overwhelming for _everyone_. Rebecca has not seen Quinn since they were 9 or 10 years old, right before the car accident. And now, 5 years later, she finds out her baby sister was beaten by their… sperm donor…, is in the custody of her two uncles, and her – Russell and Judy have been arrested.

It is understandable, although, he cannot allow this house to become yet another place where Quinn is not able to relax and be comfortable.

"I do understand," He tells both women gently. "I cannot even _begin_ to imagine what you are feeling right now, but I will not allow you to continually attack your sister or her friends. Rebecca, if you want to continue this visit, you _will_ abide by the following rules – 1, her name is Quinn, please address her as such. 2, stop attacking my daughter and _your cousin_. They do, and always have had, a special relationship. And 3, lose the attitude, because if you continue to make Quinn uncomfortable, I will have to ask you to leave."

There is a silence for several moments as the two newcomers digest this, especially Rebecca.

Sighing, she says, "You're right – it is overwhelming and a lot to take in. I am sorry, Luce–Quinn. The last time I saw you was when you were all 9. You were perfectly safe and then the car accident happened, and Abby– well–… I didn't just lose her that day, Quinn, I lost you, too. So, please understand. I am not–… I don't mean to–… I'm just really happy to finally get to see you."

She at least gets nod to this, and sighs at it. She wishes Quinn would actually _speak_ to her but… decides not to push.

Instead, she leans back against the couch, sighing, and trying to find something to talk about. Obviously, her baby sister is no longer the 9-year-old who loved recess because it meant she could do cartwheels with Brittany.

Now, she is older and in high school, and, like the smart girl she is, she probably has a million things that she is a part of at school.

After a few failed attempts, she finally asks what she thinks is a "safe" question.

"Well, what about cheerleading? You guys were so excited to join and follow Abby. Did you do it?" She lights up when Brittany nods. "That's great, Luce– sorry, I mean, that's great, Quinn. Are you the Captain? I mean, I bet you are. And you probably are great one at that!"

Silence…

"What?" She looks around. From Quinn, to Britt, to her uncles… "What did I say?"

And Britt, well, she looks wide-eyed to Santana because… why would Becca ask about Quinn being the _Cheerios_ Captain? Unless…

She chances it by saying, "You–… You don't… know?"

Becca just kinds of chuckles, not understanding the _severity_ of the confused look on the dancer's face.

"What? Are you Co-Captain or something instead? Aw, that's all right! No big deal. There's always next year!"

Her smile fades the longer no one says anything.

Josiah and David realize their mistake and…

"What is going on?" Then, _joking _because, _god_, who would think it was fucking _serious_, Rebecca asks, "Oh, Quinn, don't tell me you got kicked off the _Cheerios_! What'd you do, get pregnant or something?"

Silence… And she has never hated it _more_ than at this very moment.

The realization sets in just about the time that Quinn raises her head and meets her eye, head-on.

"Oh, Quinnie," She breathes. "No. What–… How– You–… HOW, Quinn, how?! You're a Christian! You're supposed to wait until marriage for sex! You–"

"And YOU are gay. Which is against the Bible, but here we are."

Tessa literally chokes on her breath at those words. Not because of the rudeness or lack of tact but…

Because her future sister-in-law fucking _spoke them_.

"Yeah, well, I can't help who I love, Quinn! You can help it, though! You're 15, you can't be pregnant, no, this has– no– it– you–… This is a joke, right? You're messin' with me? I haven't seen you in five years, and you– _this_ – is how you greet me back into your life?! No! This has GOT TO BE some a joke… right? Please tell me this is all a fucked up _joke_."

Tessa's _language!_ is steadily ignored as Rebecca stares Quinn down, _daring_ her to answer in the negative, to confirm what, to her, would be the worst thing ever.

"She is pregnant." Rachel states after several _very_ uncomfortable moments. "And it is _not_ a joke, and if you _do not_ _check yourself_, _I_ will go Lima Heights on your ass, and I grew up with Santana Lopez, so I know _exactly_ how that works."

Santana _woops_ in the background, adding, "It is very inappropriate to do so right now, but I am _so_ giving you a high five for that later."

And…

Rebecca does not miss the smile on Brittany's face as she lightly backhands Santana in the arm.

It infuriates her.

"Is this all some sort of joke to you people? Do you find it _funny_? She is 15! She can't be pregnant! The baby will ruin her life! She will be stuck here in this loser town for the rest of her life!" And then, before anyone can say a word, she waves her hand between Noah and Finn, who are sitting in the floor, in front of opposites side of the couch.

"And which one of you two idiot boys knocked up my baby sister, huh? Or do you even know, _Quinnie_? Don't tell me – you slept with _both of them_ and you don't even know who the father is! Come on! I think you should move in with Tessa and me."

At this, Quinn's _entire body language_ changes. And the mood in the room shifts _violently_.

"Oh, you did _not_ just call my girl a slut?! Please tell me I heard that wrong!"

Santana has to be held back by Brittany and Noah moves forward, not because of Quinn, but because he knows he will need to help Britt hold her back if she tries to lunge.

Quinn looks to Rachel, alarmed and panicked. This is one of her fears being shoved out into the open and…

"Rebecca…"

Josiah is the one to speak.

"We already discussed this. _We_ have custody of Quinn, and this is where she is going to live."

But Rebecca is having none of it, and practically _talks over him_ to make a _very horribly wrong_ move with her next tirade,

"Come on! I am supposed to leave her here, where she is probably going to be convinced that she can have the baby? She can't _have the baby_! It will ruin her life! She can't go to school and raise a child and function like a _normal person_! She is already fucked up enough with all this stupid anxiety shit! She needs to give it up! Lucy, if you don't get up right now–"

Rachel is up. She switches spots with Brittany and stands in front them to where Rebecca is now towering over the younger girl on the couch.

"Back _up_, Rebecca! And do _not_ speak to her like that!"

"You are _not_ the boss of me! You have _always_ been a part of the problem. She was perfectly _fine_ before she met you, and then you come into her life and _fuck it up_ even more! She was FINE! And all you do is baby her and feed into this anxiety shit and–_SMACK!"_

Okay… so she is definitely going to regret that later. But right now, the adrenaline is coursing through her body and she can feel nothing but _red hot rage_.

Rebecca is stunned for about 4 seconds as she holds her cheek.

"Oh, you did _not_ just do that!" The middle Fabray fumes and now, Josiah and David are up, ready to step in, if needed. She peers around Rachel again, directing to Quinn, "If you don't come with us right now, you will regret it! You know, maybe _this_ is why dad beat you all the damn time and–"

She stops. Not because someone shouted her name or because Rachel slapped her yet again, but…

"REBECCA!"

Tessa has never once, in her entire life, raised her voice. But that last sentence? Those last 14 words that left her fiancée's mouth?

She is not having it.

Everybody goes completely silent. Totally, 100% stock-still. It is so quiet you could hear a pin, and…

"Lucy, I–"

Rebecca's eyes are wide and suddenly, her baby sister being 15 and pregnant is the last thing she is worried about.

Quinn, however, holds up a hand. And she stands from the couch. Rebecca tries to say something, but all she gets in response is her baby sister walking up to her, looking her directly in the eyes…

And then shoulder-checking her as she pushes passed her and Tessa.

The look in her uncles' eyes are something she will never forget. Pure, unadulterated _disappointment_. She knows it perfectly, having seen it only about 40 dozen times from her own… from Russell.

Josiah opens his mouth to say something, and Rebecca preps herself for the verbal lashing.

Him shaking his head, turning away, and walking off with David is worse than any lecture she could ever receive.

After that, Rachel walks over, and _god_, she thought Josiah's expression was bad?

Rachel's is absolute _disgust_. Her brown eyes are hardened into a forceful protectiveness. Then, she walks out of the room, as well. Noah and Finn follow close behind, with Finn (whose name she still does not know) pulling Santana along, and Rebecca can see, plain as day, that the tall boy is probably the only thing keeping her alive, because if he did not have a hold on Santana?

Then the middle Fabray would, most definitely, not be alive right now.

Noah does not spare her a second glance, but Brittany is the worst, though.

Rebecca thought the disappointment in Josiah's eyes, and the fury written on Rachel's facial expressions, was bad?

Well, the sadness and disappointment in Brittany's baby blues hits her square in the chest.

It's _worse_, when she says, "Abby would be so disappointed in you." The mention of _Rebecca's_ big sister is like a punch to chest, knocking the breath out of her.

With everyone out of the room, and the temperature now icy cold, Rebecca closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and, slowly, turns around to face her fiancée. She opens her mouth to say something but Tessa simply holds up a hand.

"Don't." She looks as if she barely has a handle on her own anger. "Don't say anything. Because I _am not_ going to _even try_ to stop myself from replying with something I'd _regret_." She spits out that last word, – Rebecca gets the message – and then, she is gone. Becca hears the front door slam shut, and…

She is alone.

She makes her way out of the living room, down the hall, to the front door, silently leaving the house, and dragging her feet down the front walkway, climbing into her _ex?_ fiancée's car.

She had high hopes for how this meeting was supposed to go: hugs, tears, a family reuniting. But she just _had to_ go and fuck it up, didn't she?

* * *

**Oooh… and there it is, folks. That is how Rebecca and this scene was originally going to play out. Really puts into perspective how she ended up reacting, even though she still slapped them, and still pulled Rachel's arms, huh?**

**I added the part _after_ Rebecca's reaction to Quinn being pregnant, and her wanting Quinn to leave with her and Tessa. Some words/actions can never be taken back. This right here? This would take YEARS for Rebecca to make up to Quinn. Years that Quinn probably would never even give a consideration to…**

**Just a heads up, this chapter will be making an appearance in the sequel to the alternate prequel of this story that you all voted on wanting to read.**

**Please review and let me know what you thought! :)**


	12. The Mystery Man - follow up

**Disclaimers: I do not own Glee or its characters. I do own most of the OCs, with exception to those that are reader-summited.  
Spoilers: If you are not caught up to current chapters of Is It Worth Giving Up? (37 and before), PLEASE do NOT read this.  
Rating: T**

**Notes: This deals with what was revealed at the end of chapter 29 (What Happened That Night #2). If you have not read that chapter, this one will not make any sense. Please go and recheck if you are unsure of what this is about!**

**Notes 2: This is set BEFORE December 14th. That means, they are still at school, and not at home doing online schooling. This also has Santana's point of view! I wanted to try something different since I have not done any first person except for Quinn one time. Let me know what you think!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**Tuesday, December 8**__**th**__**, 2009**_

* * *

_***Afternoon***_

It began as an ordinary day.

Santana spent the night with Brittany, which means she rode to school with her this morning. Today is Tuesday, and Rachel and Quinn were able to make it all day without going home.

Honestly, Santana is so proud of her.

_Brittany_ is proud of her, and she would love to actually _say it_, but…

There is one little problem.

Santana has not seen Brittany since lunch.

It is now nearly five-thirty in the afternoon. She had to do _Cheerios_ practice by herself but that is not even close to something she is worrying about right now.

No, because right now?

Right this very moment?

Santana's mind is spinning thoughts around, and none of them are particularly comforting.

She makes a list of what she knows:

She and Brittany were together this morning because Santana spent the night.

Everything was fine; they went through their usual morning routine, made French toast with Lexie, helped Amara and Maddie with their shoes, and got a ride to school from Michael.

They then got the Gym set up for _Cheerios_ practice because they are now having it indoors.

The two of them met up with Noah, Finn, Mike, Rachel, and Quinn directly after practice. The four girls walked to their homeroom together.

Everything was fine.

Everything was…

It was _fine_.

So why isn't it now, you may ask.

Well, because four hours later, during lunch, Britt went off to check with her tutor, Miss Lisa, about something. Santana waited in the hallway until Mike came to get her because the others were worried about her not showing up in the Choir room, where they were having lunch, and it was then, that Santana was first worried.

She tried texting the dancer. Then calling her. And from lunch on, the five of them took turns doing each of those things.

Santana tried to think logically. Surely if something did happen, Jennifer would have told Carmen, who would inform Santana and/or the others.

Right?

For probably the billionth time today, and that is not even exaggerating a _little_ bit, Santana speed-dial #1, Brittany's number.

It rings a total of six times before going to voicemail. At this point, Santana does not even bother leaving one; it would only be a vague copy of the other dozen she has left.

She sighs out, shakily, slowly, trying not to freak out. There could be any number of reasons Brittany is not answering her phone, or why she was not there during _Cheerios_ practice, or why no one has seen her since before lunch.

There could be any number of reasons, but that does not stop Santana from grabbing a sweatshirt and storming downstairs where, for the first time in her life, it is eerily quiet.

Normally, Maya would be at the dining room table doing her homework. Matthew would be singing along to SpongeBob on the couch, and he would usually have Miranda beside him, the toddler easy to watch even by her four-year-old big brother.

And Carmen and Carlos would be at work. She and Britt would be left to watch them once they were done with practice. They and the younger kids would be picked up from school and Daycare by Gabriel, and dropped off at home.

Only, that is not what she finds.

She finds her big brother at the dining room table, beside _both_ their parents. Miranda is in his lap, pacifier in her mouth, stuffed llama in her arms, and watching her biggest brother talk with their _Mamí_ and _Papí_. Matthew and Maya are nowhere to be found.

"Gabriel."

It is not exactly unusual to find her big brother here. But lately, _a lot_ of things have been out of the ordinary, and she can just feet that this is different from a routine visit.

"Santana, there you are," Carmen motions for her to come over. She does, taking Miranda from Gabe when the toddler reaches out for her. "We have some things we need to discuss…"

* * *

_***1 hour later – Santana's point of view***_

I step of _Mamí's_ car an hour after she said she and _Papí_ had something to discuss with me. Afterwards, she said that Josiah and David had offered to let me stay the night, which is weird because, usually, we don't even need to ask; not recently, that is. And they certainly have not _requested_ that I come over.

Still, I grab my _Cheerio_'s duffel bag and walk up the front door of the house that became like my own while growing up. I go straight inside, something telling me not to knock on the door.

"Hello?" I call out, stepping further into the little Foyer. "Rach?"

It is quiet, eerily so. Like, seriously. This kind of quiet is the type that no one wants to hear. No sounds from the TV in the living room, so laughter upstairs from the girls playing with Rach and Q's Foster Kitties…

You can't even hear Zeke playing with his toys in living room. Zeke is like a dog – he absolutely loves squeaky toys, and would drive you insane with a toy that constantly goes _squeak! squeak! squeak!_

But there is none of that; and the silence is scaring me more than

To my surprise, several moments after calling her name, Rachel steps out into the hallway from… the kitchen? Usually, she would be upstairs, or even down in the basement.

I step closer to her, once, twice… And once I am just a few feet away, I can see that, well, she looks _pissed off_ about something.

_Great_, I think. _What's happened now?_

"Hey, _Estrella_." I take a step closer. "Why do you look like someone pissed in you cheerios?" I try to lighten the mood with joking, but it backfires majorly, when I get closer and see that both Papa Josiah and Papa David are in the kitchen behind Rachel.

That's when I realized I just _cussed_ in front of them, and immediately, looking sheepish, I try to backtrack.

"I-I mean, why do you look so… upset… ?"

But Papa David just shakes his head. I wonder… is he mad about me cussing, or about something else? It is becoming obvious this is not a "normal" visit. Something has happened and now, my worry about Britt, about why she disappeared today is magnified.

"Okay, will one of you please tell what the hell is going?"

Papa Josiah finally speaks up.

"Brittany and Quinn are waiting upstairs with Noah and the others. There is something the five of you need to discuss. Afterwards, please come down here so we can also speak to you about it."

Ok. Now, now I am _really_ concerned. I look to Rachel again and I see it this time. She looks pissed off but that is only on the surface. I can see it in her eyes; the fear, the knowledge of something that I don't have, of something that has happened, or will happen, and it _not_ being good.

Her posture softens as she meets my eye. It freaks me out because now she looks as if… she is more exhausted than ever, and there is a tinge of… no. I refuse to finish that line of thought.

Rachel walks away then. I follow her upstairs. Neither of us say much, and that familiar feeling of _dread_ is starting to pool in my belly. What is it that is going to be behind her bedroom door? Was Brittany hurt earlier? Is that why she left school and why she has not been returning my calls?

Puck is here; that isn't unusual, but still. Did something happen to Q? To him? To his sisters, or his mom? Papa Josiah said "and the others" but who could he mean besides Noah and Britt?

Rachel stops directly in front of her bedroom door. However, I do not know this until I literally run straight into her back.

"Watch it!" I bite out before I can censor myself. Rach just looks at me, the exhaustion still there, as she warns,

"I just need you to prepare yourself, T." My body chills at the words. "What we are about to discuss is not something that can be forgotten quickly."

And then, without a nothing word, she twists the doorknob, and pushes it open.

I have no idea what I was expecting to see. But my heart begins to race, and that anxiety is only growing. I am sick to my stomach with worry that something actually happened to Britts, or worse, to Q. I prepare myself for the worst — bruises, bloody lips, — because it is the only thing that comes to mind right now.

The room is packed. Everyone is here: Britts is laying on the bed between Q and Finn. Puck is in the floor, looking as if he is halfheartedly playing a game of COD with Mike and Tina. Hell, even _Karofsky_ is here, with Azimio, over on the beanbags.

My mind does not allow me to really pay attention to them because my eyes are on one person only…

_My girl_.

She is laying in front of Q and Finnocence is next to Quinn on the bed… sitting upright with his arms crossed, and a not-so-placating look on his face.

My eyes are drawn to _my girl_, however. Q is leaning over her, doing _something_. I can't tell really; it looks like some kind of weird pattern of some sort. Q is tapping Britt's face, her fingers, and is going back and forth with it. I wonder if this is a weird version of the Morse Code Q does with Rach.

I can't tell if Quinn is actually speaking, since she is leaning over Britt in a way that her hair covers her face, but _I_ do myself.

"What the _hell_ is going on in here?!" I toss my duffel bag to the side, roughly, feeling the emotions rear up. "Why does it look like half the school is gathered in your bedroom, Rachel?"

Okay, at some point, I will understand that I deserve the eye-roll Rachel gives me, but right here and now, it just _pisses me off_.

"_Don't_ do that. Don't–" I stop, eyes flickering over _everyone_. "Britt-Britt?" Slowly, I make my way to the bed. Finn stands up, and it… _his eyes_ _scream_ of things that I am not privy to yet.

At her name, the blue-eyed girl shifts in Q's arms. She turns over to face me, and my breath is knocked away.

"Hi, Sanny," Her blue eyes are red-rimmed, and honestly, Q doesn't look much better They both look me in the eye, and I struggle to say_ anything_.

"Hi, baby." I don't even care about the other people in the room, about them hearing this term of endearment, not when Q immediately shifts off the bed so I can take her place and Britts basically curls up in my lap.

I look around the room, at everyone gathered here, and I don't even _try_ to hide the fear that seeps into my voice as I place a hand on Brittany's head, and ask,

"What's going on?"

My eyes flicker to each person. Finn is sitting backwards in Rach's desk chair. Puck throws the game controller aside but says nothing. Azimio and Karofsky both give me a look a _sympathy_, and Tina and Mike stay facing forward; I can see their reflections in the TV. Q is now on one of the beanbags with Rach laying against her.

Right as I go to snap at someone to fucking _answer_, Britts speaks up.

"He showed up at the Elementary school."

Her voice is hoarse, whispered, but it echoes loudly in the silent room, and it has a ripple effect on the people around us, though I do not notice right away because…

My mind shortens out.

I hear _'he'_ and the first person I think of is…

But no.

Because if it was _him_, then… Then that would mean– How would he have gotten out? The Judge denied his bail, and–

There is no fucking _way_ he would have escaped and if he did, why go to the Elementary? Why not come for us?

That means…

"San?"

Britts's voice breaks through, and I blink, focusing on her. I don't even know I am crying until she swipes them away with her thumb, and my eyes fall shut as I fight with myself over whether to let my walls down or to keep up that protective armor.

"What did he do?"

The words fall out without permission and for some reason, I look to Karofsky for the answer. I have no idea why, but he speaks anyway, answering with,

"He spoke with Alexis." Those words chill me, but I hold eye contact, and he continues, "She was apparently inconsolable and Britt's mom had to be called. Alexis told them who talked to her, and what he looked like, and it was concluded that the man was — is — this so-called "Mystery Man" you all have been talking about."

I shut my eyes, and am barely able to contain my anger as I grit out, "What about Maya and Matthew?" I look to Azimio. "Thomas?" Then Puck, "Addie?"

Lila-June was safe. She does not go to the Elementary, instead, being in a special classroom at the Preschool, where other kids who are nonverbal, behind in Speech & Development, and so on, go to school.

They have Aides who go outside with the kids to make sure they are safe since they usually would not be able to actually call out for a teacher and ask for help if they were hurt, or if something else happened.

"Thomas was fine. He was inside because it is too cold for him to go to recess. Maya was with him. Your brother was fine; he was playing with some friends on the opposite side of the playground."

I nod and look to Puck. Adeline is in the first grade with Lexie. It is very possible that she saw the man, too, because they are as close as Rach and Q are, sticking together all day long.

After several seconds of staring at the back of Puckerman's head, Mike finally speaks up.

"She was with her." He turns slightly to look at me. "He _touched her_." I blink, stunned at the venom apparent in his voice, and the disgust written in his face. "Addie tried to go get a teacher, and he fucking _grabbed_ her shirt through the chain-link fence."

Everyone is silent after that. The anger inside me boils up as I realize that it is not _just_ us, just me and the girls, who are being stalked, _effected_. It is _our family_. Our friends' family.

If he has the guts to not only show up at the fucking Elementary school, but also to _grab_ Adeline, what will he do next? Actually break into one of our houses? God, what about Thomas, Azimio's brother and Maya's best friend?

If the man would have said to follow him, Thomas most likely would have. He does not understand "Stranger Danger" like most 9-year-olds. His comprehension that that man is untrustworthy, a bad person, and not to be followed, it's not at the same level as Maya, or Lexie, or Adeline, and the rest of us.

Plus, he sees the good in people, and tries to find it in everyone. Sometimes he believes in it too much. Especially with me…

Thomas would have probably followed him out of the playground, never to be seen again. And Maya would have went after him. Both of them _gone_, just like that. Thomas doesn't even know there _is_ a man who is bad and is out there. According to Maya, that is. So he would have no idea what the person looks like, what to do if he was seen.

Thomas, he is just so _trusting_; he wants to believe in the good of people _so much_. He is vulnerable, just like the rest of us, and it is only a matter of time before that fucking asshole realizes that and goes after him, since going after Lexie, a _six-year-old_, was obviously unsuccessful.

There is a knock on the door after that. We are all called downstairs; everyone's parents are here, and they sit us down for a very important conversation.

It is unsafe for us to be in school, they say. We are going to finish this week at school, and then possibly next week, _maybe_, we will be pulled from school. We'll be doing online schooling here, at Rachel's house, with a police cruiser out front, which is about as safe as we can be. As for the others, the little kids…

"We are going out of town," _Mamí_ says. "And we are bringing the littles with us." Mama and Papa Pierce say they are taking Lexie and the twins out of town, as well.

Even Finn's mom says she is going to be staying at the Ronald McDonald House in Dayton, with Alex and Jordan, who has been put on leave to stay with, and protect, his family.

_Fuck_.

I think it cannot get any worse. How _could it_?

But then Mike's parents say they are sending their youngest children, Kathy, 17 months, Jamie, 5, and Eddie, 13, to relatives out of state. We are too close to them. If this man has made Lexie and Adeline a target, it is only a matter of time before he realizes Britts is incredible close to Mike.

That is four of the eight families in this room. Noah says his brother, David, is in England with Charlotte, and Adeline and Lila are being pulled from school, and will go with go with _Mamí_ and _Papí_.

I look to Azimio and Karofsky. I know they have siblings. Karofsky's sister, Chloe, is 10, and his brother, Cole, is 17. They also have an adopted sister, Cheryl. Chloe is homeschooled while Cole goes to school with us. Maybe we should invite him to Glee. I bet him and Artie would get along great, as he is in a wheelchair, also.

It is determined that they will be staying in Lima, so they get a police detail, as well as Azimio's family. Besides him and Thomas, they have Laurie, who is 17, and Muriel, who is 12. Muriel is blind like David Puckerman. They'll get the police detail, but will not be pulled from school.

"And what about you?"

I direct the question towards Tina's mom and dad, who are the only ones to not say anything. I do not know if Tina has any siblings, or if she is an only child. However, Mr. and Mrs. Cohen-Chang say they are staying here. They say Tina is not close enough to us to be in danger, and they turn down the offered police detail.

God, how I hope they are right; because if that man finds out Tina is so much as in the same _school club_ as us? Who's to say he will not go after her, or her family?

"Okay, now that that is all settled," _Papí_ says. "Santi, sweetheart, your _mamí_ and I need to know what _you_ want to do."

I blink, not keeping up.

"W-What?"

"Would you like to come with us, or do you want to stay here, with the girls and Noah?"

I look to Britts, who is tangled up in blankets and in-between Q and Rach on the other couch. Her blue eyes give me the answer I need; she is staying so obviously, I am, too.

"I'm going to stay. This asshole is not going to scare me off."

"Language, Santana!"

Of course Berry is the one to snap it. I see _Mamí_ close her mouth, she probably was going to do it also, and Q chokes on her hot chocolate, trying to cover up that smirk on her face. I roll my eyes.

"Whatever."

"Ok. That's settled. San, we leave on Saturday. If you change your mind, just let us know."

"Great." I'm feeling snarky all of a sudden. And I stand up, declaring, "If I feel like being a wimp and running from all my problems, I'll let you know." I then execute a perfect Diva Stormout©, complete with stomping up the stairs and slamming the bedroom door.

_**:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/**_

_***Normal point of view***_

"She lasted longer than I thought she would." Finn comments to Noah, who agrees with, "_Way_ longer." with the added overdramatic wide-eyed expression.

On the other side of the room, Carmen sighs.

"I'm sorry about her." She apologizes though, she does not know why. Josiah and David have basically been co-parenting Santana with Carmen and Carlos since the young Latina was nine years old.

And to prove that, David waves his hand.

"Don't be. That's nothing – we've seen those Diva Stormouts© with Rachel so long, that it does not even bother us anymore."

"I can _hear you_!" Rachel scoffs from her place on the couch, which is followed by Brittany and Quinn giggling.

Carlos exhales, glad the tension was broken somewhat but knowing it is about to be strengthen again. And it is so with Jennifer saying,

"I guess you girls can tell her this but, we need to get going. Britt, babydoll, come give Daddy and I a hug, ok?" She waits until her oldest daughter is across the room in her arms before continuing, "Papa Josiah and Papa David have offered to let you and San stay here. You be good, okay?"

Her heart aches at the tears on her daughter's face.

"Please don't cry, sweetheart. We are going to get this man, whoever he is, _wherever_ he is. And in a few months, all of this will be over. Okay?" Jennifer swipes at the tears as Brittany leans forward, and she wraps her arms around her beautiful little girl, who she promised would never feel pain like this again.

"Do you want to come with me and Daddy for tonight?"

Brittany sniffles and pulls away, and instead of answering, she gets up and goes back to the couch, next to Rachel, practically curling up in the smaller girl's arms. Rachel threads her fingers through loose blonde waves.

"Britt, what's the matter, _Love_?"

It's muffled but Brittany responds, after a few moments, with, "_Non voglio andare a casa._" _I don't wanna go home._

"Sweetheart," Rachel brushes her hair from her face. "No one is making you go anywhere you don't want to."

"_Neanch'io voglio restare qui._" _I don't wanna stay here, either._

"_Piccola, cosa vuoi_?" _Baby, what do you want?_

Brittny just shrugs to this, and Rachel presses a kiss to the top of her head.

"Okay." She looks to her left, where Quinn is watching the two. "Let's go see Santana, yeah?" Rachel suggests while moving just enough that Brittany pulls back also. She hates the sad and broken look in the dancer's eyes, and longs for that sparkle to light up her blue eyes again. "Come on."

The three make their way to the stairs after Jennifer says she and Michael will stay down here for a bit longer. They find Santana in the bedroom, reading a book that was assigned to their English class.

"Hey, T."

Santana nods back as Brittany crawls onto the bed. Rachel and Quinn follow suit, and the four of them just lay there, with Zeke, as the other kitties are downstairs. Britt turns to face Santana, and the older girl smooths her bangs from the dancer's eyes, watching her closely.

As she does, Rachel watches _her_ while Quinn starts to braid a random strand of brunette hair. She picks up on the way Santana's eyes dance over Brittany's face, scrutinizing every minute facial expression, how she looks at her in a way that best friends usually do not look at each other.

Most people think that Rachel was probably born an observant little girl. That she clocked details many people would overlook or simply not pick up on. The truth is, she become this way very quickly at 5 years old. She had to learn how to observe a room, pick out the things or people that would trigger Quinn, and help her best friend either avoid them, or help her through it to come out stronger.

Quinn started depending on her the moment they met, and it has been her job since then. She knows what her silence means, and she can read every line of Quinn's anxiety-induced blank stare, and, slowly but surely, she is learning when Q needs to be pushed to the point of tears, and when to actually let it go.

She isn't perfect, but who is? They have been through a lot of fucked up shit in the last several years, and there is a man out there who has no fears, who is brave enough to do anything to hurt them, but now they are together.

Now, it is the four of them, and sometimes plus, against the world, and boy, are they going to show people who the real boss is.

* * *

**The "Mystery Man" was mentioned in this chapter. He showed up at the Elementary school where the little kids are. He spoke to Lexie and Adeline, and he was in the only area of the playground that was not covered by a camera. ****This man is incredibly smart and takes actions that would normally be considered a risky move in terms of someone who is trying to evade the police. This will make it harder to catch it, but not entirely impossible!**

**I went back and changed up Rachel's birthday chapter a bit. Lexie is no longer in school. The part where the parents are at the Berry Residence on Wednesday the sixteenth, this is because the adults still need to work. And then they all come home for Christmas. (This should cover all the continuance errors.)**

**Please review and let me know what you thought! :) For IIWGU, I officially have the next chapter _finished._ I have two different Christmas chapter versions — one Faberry, the other Brittana — and once I have those completed I will begin updating again!**


End file.
